Con el tiempo
by carmesi08
Summary: Natsuki se niega al amor, Shizuru quiere olvidar ese amor. Como saldrán adelante, creo que el tiempo es el mejor aliado. Y una que otra travesura de sus amigos. Clasificacion k para iniciar, después sera M.
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO I

Después del carnaval Natsuki no sabía cómo llevar la relación de amistad que tenía con Shizuru, era difícil después de todo enterarse que su amiga estaba enamorada de ella. No sabía qué hacer con esa revelación y lo peor de todo era que todas las himes sabían d ello; era un poco vergonzoso tener que lidiar con esos sentimientos. Ella que nunca había sentido nada por nadie excepto por su madre, pero ese era un amor diferente.

Se sentía una mala persona después de todo lo que su amiga había echo por ella, aunque ella nunca se lo pidió. Eso era algo que tenía muy claro y así debería tenerlo Shizuru también. Tenía tantas cosas que hacer, no podría hacer el viaje que quería y a parte de todo llevaría la escuela de verano si es que no quería repetir año. Había rechazado la ayuda de Shizuru, ella sabía cómo llevar eso sin su ayuda, aunque se había sentido mal ver la cara de decepción pero no quería alimentar más ese sentimiento y entre más pronto se alejara de ella sería lo mejor.

\- Natsuki, necesito que te quedes con Mikoto. Necesito ver a Tate y arreglar unas cosas con él. - Mai estaba en la cocina preparando la cena.

\- Y para que lo quieres ver? - dije con algo de curiosidad.

\- Yooo, necesitó hablar algo con él.- Mai estaba nerviosa, que demonios pasaba y porque siempre era la última que se enteraba.

\- Estas siendo evasiva Mai. Porque simplemente confías en mí y me lo dices... después de todo lo que hemos pasado - dije con un poco de vergüenza, yo decía eso. La que nunca ha confiado en nadie.

Mai tomo asiento y agarro mi mano para llevarme con ella, la mire un poco dudosa y preocupada. Espero no sea una mala noticia.

\- Necesito pedirle tiempo- dijo de manera rápida, como necesitando sacarlo lo más rápido posible- Creo que tengo dudas sobre lo que siento por él, y no quiero hacerle daño haciéndole creer que en verdad lo amo. Simplemente quiero tener tiempo para mí ahora.

\- Mai, yooo no sé qué decirte. Tu sabes que nunca he estado cercana a alguien - sentí mucha pena, el no poder ayudar a mi amiga en verdad me hacía sentir mal- Solo debes seguir lo que sientes. Ahahaha lo siento Mai soy tan mala dando consejos.

\- Lo se Nat, no te preocupes. Para alguien que no sabe distinguir entre el amor y la amistad es algo difícil – con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Heheh que demonios es eso Mai. - no podía evitar enojarme por eso.

\- Vamos Nat, no te molestes. Es solo que ya sabemos lo que kaichou siente por ti y tu solo haces como si no te importará. No es malo tener a alguien que se preocupe por ti y te amé.- lo último lo dijo despacio, como si temiera una reacción mala de mí.

\- Alto con eso Mai, yo sé lo que ella siente por mí pero no puedo cambiar lo que yo siento por ella- con mi cara roja por tener que hablar de ello, nunca sería fácil hablarlo con alguien más.

\- y que es lo que realmente sientes Nat? - Me le quede mirando, la verdad era que no sabía que sentía por ella. Yo solo no quería pensar en nada de eso por ahora, no fue fácil para mí enterarme de lo que mi madre hizo. Así que no era fácil confiar en alguien más.

\- Yooo, no lo sé realmente. No tengo un sentimiento por nada ni por nadie. Es algo de lo que no me quiero preocupar. No creo que sea el momento para lidiar con algo así. - mi cara estaba roja, en verdad no esperaba que Mai lo entendiera.

\- Lo se Nat, si de algo te sirve ya sabes que estoy para ti cuando lo necesites y sabes que puedes confiarme todo sin juzgarte - solo pude sonreír y abrazar a Mai. Creo que era la única persona que me provocaba amor sin preocuparme por algo más.

Mai salió antes de que llegara Mikoto quien estaba con Reíto, acababan de llegar y al abrir la puerta esta entro directo a su cuarto. Estaba algo cansada, después de saber que eran hermanos pasaban más tiempos juntos. El me hacía sentir en desconfianza y el hecho de saber que tenía una amistad muy cercana a Shizuru no me gustaba nada. Y todos esos rumores de ser la pareja perfecta menos, sé que eran juegos de sus estúpidos fansgirls pero aun así me incomoda saberlo.

\- Hola Kuga, veo que llevas muy bien lo de la escuela a pesar de no querer a Shizuru como tu tutor - dijo con su espléndida sonrisa.

\- no creo que sea de tu incumbencia Kansaki- la verdad era que nunca me había caído bien, era solo un niño rico que solo veía para sí mismo y lo había demostrado siendo el señor de obsidiana.

\- Solo puedo decirte lo decepcionada que estaba Shizuru por ello, aunque no creo que eso te importe Kuga - lo último lo dijo con enojo y alzando su voz, no pude dejar de pensar que tanto aprecio sentía el por Shizuru y que tan lejos llegaba su amistad. Algo dentro de mí se retorció dejándome un dolor extraño.

\- Si, bueno podrá vivir con eso- no debería sentirme mal, después de todo era un favor el que le estaba haciendo alejándola de mi- No creo que le pase nada malo con ello.

\- No sé qué realmente vio Shizuru en ti, pero creo que no mereces el amor que te tiene - y eso termino por romper mi tranquilidad y no me pude contener más y apreté mis puños con coraje.

\- No eres él más indicado de hablar de ello así que te pido que no te metas, no sé qué tan cercano seas a ella, ni lo quiero saber… yo no siento nada por ella y no es justo que no lo entiendan - y ahí estaba lo mal de mí carácter y el no poder contenerme algunas veces. Solo pude mirar detrás de Kansaki una melena cobriza y sabía que los dioses me condenaban. Y sé que ella había escuchado todo. Maldita sea, menuda manera de echar más leña al fuego.

\- Ara, Natsuki no debería gritar de esa manera en el pasillo sino quiere que el mundo se entere de sus problemas – me miro a los ojos y sentí mis mejillas enrojecer.

No pude saber que más pensaba sobre lo que dije, su máscara impenetrable había sido ejecutada en su rostro. Y solo podía ver una frialdad que me helaba el alma. Porque todo tenía que ser así, porque todo tenía que cambiar. No confiaba en ella, ni en nadie más y era tan incómodo tenerla cercana y saber de sus sentimientos para mí.

\- yo, lo siento Shizuru pero alguien me saca de mis casillas- mirando a Reíto con odio por hacerme decir eso.

\- Ara, no tienes por qué disculparte por decir lo que piensas. Yo solo pasaba para despedirme de Natsuki- sus ojos rojos brillaban tiernamente y no pude sentirme más miserable.

Y un balde de agua fría caía sobre mí y me calaba hasta la medula de los huesos. No sé porque demonios me sentía así. Que no era lo que quería, que se alejara de mí. Y que era ese sentimiento que hacía temblar mi alma. Debería de ser más fácil que ella se alejara y no saber más de sus estúpidos sentimientos que me hacían sentirme peor.

\- para dónde vas Shizuru, pensé que te quedarías a estudiar en Fuka? – dije algo incomoda.

\- Me halaga que Natsuki quiera que me quede a su lado, pero mi padre quiere que estudie en Kyoto y poder retomar algunas cosas de la empresa. Por lo cual no me puedo negar – poniendo una sonrisa falsa en su rostro.

\- Bueno Shizuru no creo que Kuga se sienta muy triste por ello- con una cara de pocos amigos.

\- Cállate Kansaki y deberías de irte de una vez- sino te echo a patadas pensé.

\- Ara, que modales Natsuki. No debería tratar así a sus visitas.

\- Él no es mi visita, d echo donde esta Mikoto?- pregunte mirando hacia la pequeña sala.

\- En su habitación Kuga, creo que comió mucho. Bueno me despido, tengo algunas cosas que hacer antes del viaje Shizuru… Con tu permiso Kuga- haciendo un pequeño arco.

Entendí mal o Kansaki se iría con ella. Y ahora de que me había perdido. Estaba más confundida que antes. Al irse Reíto la invite a pasar al departamento, estábamos de pie en la pequeña sala.

\- Entendí mal o se ira Kansaki contigo? – tratando de parecer lo menos sorprendida posible.

\- Ara mi Natsuki se siente celosa? - no pude evitar un respingo y ella sonrió al verlo- Nuestros padres tienen una sociedad y nos han pedido a los dos que nos reunamos con ellos en la empresa. Nos iremos juntos a Kyoto.

\- Solo puedo desearte lo mejor Shizuru, en verdad- y se lo decía sinceramente.

\- Natsuki debiera pensar en irse para haya, después de todo tienes que ver las inversiones y estar al tanto de tu dinero en las empresas de mi padre- con una gran sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro y sé que eso pasaría al tomar la decisión de invertir en la empresa de su padre, por qué demonios acepte tal cosa.

\- Creo que confió en el buen manejo de ese dinero y el contrato es muy claro, además no creo que tu padre sea un estafador - había conocido a sus padres en su graduación, eran muy amables. Su padre era un hombre alto y elegante con una personalidad magnética. Y había quedado con Natsuki que invertiría el dinero que su mama le había dejado, aunque no estaba de acuerdo en tomar ese dinero pero ya era demasiado tarde y tenía que ver por su futuro, de alguna manera por el de Mai y Tacumi quienes eran su única familia ahora. La madre de Shizuru era muy refinada y hermosa. Shizuru había sacado lo mejor de los dos, y sus fans estaban loca por ella, FansGirls estúpidas pensó con desagrado.

\- Es conveniente que Natsuki vaya pensado que hacer con su vida, después d todo es su último año antes de empezar la Universidad.

\- Eso ya lo había pensado, tampoco creas que no veo por mi futuro. Estudiare ingeniería mecánica y trabajaré en mi propia empresa después de graduarme. Ya hable con tu padre sobre eso, creo que su próxima inversión será en la industria de las motos- le dije con una enorme sonrisa, en verdad me encantaban las motos y que mejor que invertir en lo que me gustaba.

\- Ara, parece que Natsuki tiene resuelta su vida, y yo preocupada por ella- no podía soportar ver esa cara triste, así que sin pensarlo me acerque a ella y la abrace sin pensarlo.

\- Shizuru no te pongas así, en verdad me alegro que quieras ayudarme y te preocupes por mí. Y discúlpame por no habértelo dicho antes. En cuanto terminemos la escuela Mai, Mikoto y yo nos iremos a Kyoto.

Shizuru trato de no mostrar su sorpresa al escuchar eso, Mai era una amiga muy cercana a Natsuki, desde que se conocieron habían formado un vínculo inquebrantable que ni siquiera ella podría romper. Qué clase de amistad tendría con Mai, acaso era por ella que Natsuki no devolvía sus sentimientos. Shizuru se revolvió incómoda entre los brazos de Natsuki, lo único que quería era salir de ahí y no volver nunca.

Natsuki sintió la incomodidad de la morena y aparto sus brazos. No sabía que decir, ni cómo actuar. Era tan difícil para ella lidiar con eso.

\- Creó que debería irme, todavía me falta algunas cosas que empacar. Gracias por todo Natsuki- uniendo sus manos al frente como común mente hacía.

\- Quee, debiera ser yo quien te las dé. Tú fuiste quien siempre me ayudo en todo. En verdad muchas gracias por cuidar de mí. - podría sentir su cara roja por la pena, porque simplemente no era una chica normal y daba las gracias y ya. Y el hecho de ver a Shizuru con esa cara de amor no ayudaba en nada.

\- Gracias a ti también Natsuki, por darle a mi vida un poco de sentido – de pronto me acerco a ella pegando su pecho muy apretado al mío, podía sentir su respiración pausada- pero sobre todo gracias por dejarme amarte aunque no sientas lo mismo yo siempre te amare.

Natsuki se puso rígida, ahí estaba lo que no quería que pasara. Una Shizuru confesando su amor. Y despidiéndose de su amor platónico. Que debería hacer? Lo mismo que hizo en la Iglesia, era su manera de agradecer su amor y la ayuda que desinteresadamente le brindo en todo el carnaval. Y sin pensar en las consecuencias se acercó a su rostro lentamente, respirando su olor, sintiendo su aliento caliente junto a su boca y unió sus labios, despacio y con ternura. Eran suaves y dulce, movió su cabeza un poco de lado para profundizar el beso. Se sentía tan bien, ese pedazo de piel junto al suyo, en eso Shizuru introdujo su lengua lentamente a su boca sintiendo un choque eléctrico que recorrió todo su cuerpo. Donde demonios había aprendido a besar así. Y estaba pensando en eso cuando de pronto la puerta se abre:

\- Natsuki, Nao vino a cen... - y de pronto todo se detuvo. Natsuki apartó a Shizuru bruscamente que casi se cae, estaba roja como nunca se había visto. - Yoo, lo siento no fue mi intención interrumpir- y moviendo sus manos a todos lados y sin saber que decir- esteee, bessoo, lo siento Natsuki.

\- Vaya mutt y Fujino no pierden el tiempo- dijo Nao con una sonrisa socarrona- mutt te quedo algo – acercándose a ella y haciendo como que limpia algo de la comisura de su boca. Natsuki le pego en la mano - oyeee, solo quería ponerte presentable y no con babas- sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

\- Yoo, lo siento me tengo que ir. Lo siento mucho Natsuki, estaremos en contactó- Shizuru estaba sonrojada y nerviosa, salió del apartamento apresuradamente y sin voltear a ver a nadie, ni siquiera a Natsuki.

\- Demonios Mai que tino el tuyo de llegar así nada mas- dejándose caer al sofá, no sabía cómo paso todo eso y porque de alguna manera se sentía mal. No podía engañar a Shizuru de esa forma o era que se engañaba a sí misma, no podía jugar con sus sentimientos de esa manera.

\- Pues yo te mire muy a gusto, hasta parecía que lo disfrutabas muchísimo- dijo Mai sonriendo pícaramente.

\- Cierto mutt, Fujino iba más que contenta y lo bueno que no las encontramos de otra manera eso si habría sido embarazoso - soltando una carcajada. Natsuki la miro consternada y súper roja.

\- Que demonios te pasa araña, eso solo fue un beso y nada más. Nunca llegara a otra cosa, fue mi manera de despedirme de ella… se ira mañana a Kyoto- con una cara de pocos amigos.

\- Nat no creo que sea bueno que juegues con los sentimientos de Shizuru, no creo que se merezca eso de ti. Aunque lo hayas hecho por solo despedirte de ella o por lastima no creo que este bien.

\- lástima? Estas mal Mai, claramente se miraba que el cachorro estaba disfrutando de ese beso y si no hubiéramos interrumpido hubiera pasado algo más- retorciéndose de la risa.

\- Cállate maldita araña, yo sólo soy amiga de ella y siempre seré eso y nada más. Y tampoco fue por lastima Mai, solo estoy confundida- se levantó del sillón y fue a su recámara cerrando con fuerza la puerta.

Maldita sea porque todo se salía de control, era tan fácil no sentir nada. Y porque demonios la había besado, es que no bastaba con todo el enredo como para que ella lo hiciera peor. En verdad que había veces que no sabía que sentía por ella. Siendo sincera le había gustado besarla, era una experiencia hermosa, aunque nunca había besado a alguien más, tal vez debería probar con otra persona y ver realmente que le hacía sentir. Pero eso será después, mucho después y con esos pensamientos Natsuki cayó en los brazos de morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente Shizuru con toda la tristeza del mundo partía a Kyoto, ya no podría hacer nada para conquistar el amor de la piliazul. Y aunque le doliera iba a seguir con su vida, aunque jamás se olvidaría de ella. Dejaba en Fuka su corazón.

\- Vamos Shiz deja esa cara, esto no será para siempre- dijo Reito tratando de sobre llevar la situación.

\- Lo siento Reito pero no es fácil, me siento tan mal por todo esto. Quisiera poder cambiar todo y nunca haberme enamorado de ella- Shizuru confiaba en muy pocas personas y Reito era una de ellas como hubiera querido sentir algo por él, era atento, amable y su paño de lágrimas.

\- Lo sé, pero en el corazón no se manda- tomando su mano- lamentablemente nuestros corazones se fijaron en la persona equivocada - mirando a sus ojos, podría ver la tristeza y con una sonrisa la abrazó- algún día nuestros corazones estarán con quien debe estar.

\- Por nuestro bien esperemos que si Reíto- abrazándolo con fuerza. Reíto era un confidente y amigo leal que siempre había estado al pendiente y sabía todo lo que la morena ha pasado para ayudar a Natsuki. Y Shizuru sabía lo que su amigo sentía por Mai, él en verdad se había enamorado de ella. Los dos tenían sentimientos verdaderos a pesar de haber sido manipulados por el señor de obsidiana.

Hola, estoy empezando a escribir por aquí y la verdad he tenido algunos problemas para entender el procedimiento espero sean pacientes con eso. Espero sea de su agrado y también espero sus comentarios para mejorar.. Gracias.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO II**

 **Era muy difícil seguir el ritmo de la escuela y con mucho sacrificio había salido adelanté, por fin se había graduado y estaban por cambiarse de residencia. Mai, Natsuki y Mikoto empacaban las maletas y todo lo que llevarían con ellas. Y se reunía alguien más, Nao. Quien estaba muy contenta de poder seguir con sus amigas. Había nacido una gran y muy cercana amistad entre las cuatro. Natsuki se encargaría de ayudarla con la paga de la escuela ya que si algo le sobraba era dinero, gracias a la buena función del papa de Shizuru. Y hablando de ella, después de pensarlo bien y estudiar las mejores propuestas para su futuro había sido enviada a los Estados Unidos junto a Reito, quienes pasarían unos años más estudiando para convertirse en los mejores administradores de las empresa Fujino. Y no pasaba un solo día en que no pensara en su amor, aunque no por ello dejaba de divertirse, a decir verdad se divertía mucho. Había pulido su manera de conquistar chicas y nadie se negaba a complacer sus deseos y Reito era un segundo par, ambos eran los dioses en la universidad de América. Caían como moscas enamorado de ellos, no había chica que se les resistiera aunque había algo que Shizuru no permitía para nada, después de todo tenía que cuidar su honor.**

 **Una día soleado comenzaba y con ello una nueva vida para las cuatro, por fin se instalaban en la mansión Fujino. Ya que el padre de Shizuru no había permitido que Natsuki se fuera a otro lado, después de todo la casa era muy grande y ellos estaría encantados de tenerlas ahí.**

 **-Natsuki, estas hermosa! - dijo la mama de Shizuru mientras la tomaba en sus brazos y besaba la mejilla roja de Natsuki.**

 **\- por favor Yannis, no digas eso- nunca se acostumbraría a los halagos de nadie.**

 **\- Ara Natsuki ya debería estar acostumbrada a ello. Y bien quienes son estas lindas chicas- refiriéndose a Mai, Nao y Mikoto.**

 **\- Son mis amigas, y con quienes viviré ahora que entremos a la universidad. Te había comentado que ellas vivirían con nosotros- un poco apenada por la incomodidad.**

 **\- Mucho gusto señora- dijo Mai mientras se inclinaba a modo de saludo.**

 **\- el gusto es mío Mai-san. Inclinándose a su vez.**

 **\- Hola yo soy Mikoto- inclinándose mientras hablaba.**

 **\- Mucho gusto Mikoto- inclinándose también.**

 **\- Soy Nao- quien lo dijo de manera muy sencilla, a Nao no le gustaba nada de protocolo.**

 **\- Hola Nao-san- saludándola de la misma manera**

 **\- déjelo en Nao por favor- con una pequeña sonrisa.**

 **\- como gustes Nao, me pueden decir Yannis soy la mama de Shizuru y futura suegra de Natsuki - con una gran sonrisa y mirando a Natsuki que casi se ahoga con su propio aliento.**

 **\- queeee, no juegues con eso Yannis- más roja de lo normal. Y recibiendo un golpe en la espalda por parte de Nao.**

 **\- vamos mutt eso ya se sabe, para que lo reprimes- mientras se carcajeaba.**

 **\- vamos Nao, creo que con las burlas de mama de Shizuru son suficiente. Por cierto donde esta ella? - dijo Mai con una sonrisa.**

 **\- mi hija se encuentra en los Estados Unidos estudiando - con una cara de tristeza- no creo que regrese pronto, su padre quiere hacer de ella una gran empresaria- dijo con mucha tristeza.**

 **\- cómo? Yo pensé que estaría aquí- dijo Mai algo asombrada.**

 **\- vaya Natsuki como se ve que estas muy en contacto con ella - dijo Nao con sarcasmo.**

 **\- a decir verdad no, pensé que la vería aquí- sus ojos verdes reflejaban una gran tristeza, ahora se daba cuenta de cuanto estaba alejada de su amiga- hemos hablado muy poco y yo no quería molestarla por si estaba ocupada en sus estudios.**

 **Estaban terminando de presentarse cuando llego Akio Fujino, quien saludo de beso a su esposa mientras la abrazaba- hola amor, te extrañe mucho- viéndola con una cara de adoración, se notaba el gran amor que le tenía y era recíproco. Después se dirigió a las chicas con una sonrisa-hola Natsuki y hermosas damas.**

 **-y yo no soy una bella dama-dijo con disgusto mientras las demás se reían de ella.**

 **-creo que no- dijo nao mientras soltaba una carcajada.**

 **-olvídalo Nat, deberíamos pasar al comedor mientras instalan sus cosas para que coman. Ya tendrán tiempo de acomodar sus pertenencias- dijo Yannis con una sonrisa y tomado a su esposo de la mano para dirigirse al comedor.**

 **-siiii… comida! – grito Mikoto mientras jalaba a Mai al comedor.**

 **Después de haber comido, se dirigieron a la sala y mientras se hacían las presentaciones la servidumbre sirvió el té, y mientras platicaban de que harían entrando la semana pues sería la última de las vacaciones, después no tendrían tiempo ni de verse.**

 **Eran pasadas las 10 de la noche cuando las chicas estaban acomodadas en sus cuartos.. Mai y Mikoto estarían juntas porque así lo habían querido.. Nao al lado de la Natsuki y la de Natsuki al lado de la de Shizuru, la cual estaba igual que cuando se había ido a América. Por la mañana decidieron ir a conocer un poco la ciudad en compañía de Yannis lo cual era muy divertido pues no estaba Shizuru para molestarla pero si su madre quien tenía un carácter muy parecido. Habían pasado una agradable mañana y regresaron cansadas pero felices.**

 **El teléfono estaba sonando y nadie parecía querer contestar, Natsuki que estaba en la sala leyendo un libro se desesperó y contesto con un gruñido – diga? – casi gritando, y se quedó muda cuando al otro lado de la línea contestaron- Ara, creo que me he confundido de número. Disculpe!- estaba a punto de colgar cuando escucho una voz muy conocida- Noooo, disculpa Shizuru estaba algo ocupada. No cuelgues por favor- sus respiraciones estaban a la par y Shizuru no pudo evitar preguntar- Que está haciendo Natsuki en la casa de mis padres?- con cara de sorpresa- Pues ya sabes que vendríamos a Kyoto y tus padres nos permitieron estar aquí, yo quería rentar en otro lado pero ya sabes cómo son- dijo una Natsuki muy nerviosa, tenía mucho que no escuchaba la voz de Shizuru.**

 **Desde que Shizuru se había graduado solo hablaban unos días a la semana, después las llamadas pasaron a ser mensajes y esos mensajes se hicieron esporádicos hasta que solo se saludaban una que otra vez. Shizuru no había querido molestar más a la peliazul y Natsuki quería darle tiempo a Shizuru de que olvidara lo que decía sentir por ella. Así que ambas veían el alejamiento como un proceso de curación o algo así.**

 **-Ara Natsuki no tiene por qué darme explicaciones, mis padres saben muy bien lo que hacen- sonriendo para sí.**

 **-Te voy a pasar a tu mama.**

 **-Ara Natsuki ya no quiere hablar conmigo- haciendo un quejido lastimero y sabía que la peliazul se había puesto nerviosa.**

 **-Claro que no, yooo solo quería, oseaaa… yooo- muy nerviosa y apenada.**

 **-jajajajaj… lo se Natsuki disculpa por hacerlo pero tenía mucho que no te escuchaba nerviosa, no te veo pero sé que has de estar roja, jajjajjajaja.- maldita Shizuru pensó Natsuki.**

 **-Ahora te pasó a tu mama- con cara de enojo- Natsuki busco a la mama de Shizuru y le dio el teléfono retirándose, no quería molestar a Yannis.**

 **Y así paso la semana, en salidas y comidas entre ellas. Shizuru hablaba casi todos los días para ver si volvía a tener la suerte de que Natsuki contestara pero lamentablemente no la había tenido, ni siquiera su mama había hecho algo para ponerla al teléfono por lo cual pensaba que la peliazul no quería hablar con ella y estaba algo triste. Había pasado mucho tiempo sin hablar con ella y con solo una llamada y el sonido de su voz le hacía temblar su vida.**

 **-Vamos Shi-chan, no quiero verte así.. Así que hoy nos iremos de parranda, quiero que te pongas alegre- dijo Reíto tratando de ser lo más divertido posible. Desde que su amiga había hablado con la peliazul la veía decaída y había pasado mucho tiempo sin verla así y eso no le gustaba.**

 **-Está bien Reito, saldremos a bailar- porque Shizuru solo bailaba y tomaba poco, no tenía mucha tolerancia al alcohol, la ponía muy alegre y muy caliente era por ello que no tomaba, el alcohol provocaba mucho en ella y tenía que cuidarse. Una heredera como ella, con su reputación y el alto grado de honor de su familia la hacía cuidar cada uno de sus movimientos, después de todo jamás se había acostado con ninguna de sus conquistas. Si había hecho de todo con ellas, pero siempre cuidando su cuerpo, era la principal regla que les hacía saber y si ellas querían seguir adelante pues ya sabían lo que venía en el paquete.**

 **Entraron al antro y por supuesto todas las miradas se posaban en ambos, Shizuru siempre bien vestida y Reito del mismo modo. Rápido les dieron una mesa y ambos pidieron una mimosa, bebida preferida de Shizuru.**

 **-Está muy bien el ambiente- moviendo su cuerpo un poco- y hay chicas muy guapas- guiñándole el ojo- hay mucha carne que comer, grrrr- ganándose la risa de Shizuru.**

 **-Vamos Reito, no seas así y diviértete sanamente- dándole una sonrisa.**

 **Estaban muy cómodos cuando se acercaron unas chicas y chicos, por supuesto Shizuru les hizo saber sus preferencias así que no les quedo más que retirarse. Solo quedaron dos chicas. Una con Reito y la otra con Shizuru.**

 **-Así que prefieres chicas- dándole una sensual sonrisa y lamiendo sus labios. Era guapa aunque un poco rara.**

 **-Las prefiero- con una sonrisa muy sensual- me imagino que tú también?**

 **-Por supuesto, por eso estoy aquí permíteme presentarme soy Tomoe Marguerite. Encuentro un extraño acento en su voz.**

 **-Ara, que observadora Marguerite, soy de Kyoto, Japón es por ello mi extraño acento en Ingles- mostrando su blanca y hermosa sonrisa.**

 **-Vaya, que pequeño es el mundo también soy de Japón. Permítame pedirle otra bebida- Haciendo un arco y yendo a la barra de bebidas. Después de eso se inició una larga charla, con risas, baile y bromas entre ellos tanto que Shizuru había logrado quitarse a la peliazul totalmente de la cabeza.**

 **Eran pasadas las 4 de la mañana cuando decidieron dejar el antro e irse a su departamento, por supuesto que Tomoe la acompañaba. Al llegar a la habitación se fundieron en un largo y profundo beso. Con caricias calculadas fue descendiendo por la espalda de Shizuru hasta llegar a su trasero y dándole un apretón muy fuerte. En eso Shizuru se alejó.**

 **-Solo tengo algo que decirte, si aceptas haremos lo que estamos iniciando, si no puedes retirarte- Dijo Shizuru muy segura de sí.**

 **-Lo que tú digas Shizuru- dijo Tomoe rápido sin siquiera respirar, estaba tan excitada.**

 **-La regla es esta, tu no tocas, no metes tus manos y yo te llevare al cielo.. Esa es la condición aceptas o no?- mirándola a los ojos.**

 **-Pero nada, de nada?- con un poco de duda en su cara.**

 **-Así es, salvo alguna caricia que se requiera pero eso te la hare saber yo, esa es la condición – La verdad era que Tomoe no estaba para pensar, le era necesario cubrir sus necesidades.**

 **-Acepto! –Sin más reanudaron lo que habían empezado. Shizuru era experta en llevar a la gloria a sus conquistas y Tomoe no sería la excepción.**

 **Habían pasado 6 meses desde que las chicas llegaran a Kyoto e iniciaran el año escolar y la verdad era que les iba muy bien. Mai estaba muy alegre por todo y agradecida con Nat por ayudarla con la escuela. Tacumi estaba mejor de salud y Akira no se despegaba de él, ellos vivían en una casita que Natsuki había comprado, se les había hecho demasiado si también se hubieran quedado en la casa de los Fujino. Mikoto y Nao también estaban muy agradecidas y estaban muy adelantadas a sus clases. Natsuki estaba muy metida en sus estudios quería aprovechar al máximo y aparte le encantaba su carrera tanto que ya había empezado a meterse en las funciones de su empresa, no del todo pero si en una buena parte de ello.**

 **Esa tarde estaban en casa de Tacumi y Akira, habían quedado de hacer la comida y ver películas aparte de dejar descansar a Yannis quien tenía una reunión muy importante en la empresa con su esposo. Estaban todos sentados en la mesa cuando tocaron el timbre.**

 **-Yo voy – Dijo Tacumi abriendo la puerta- Chie, Aoi que sorpresa- Abrazándolas- Pasen por favor, las demás están en el comedor.**

 **Al llegar al comedor todas se levantaron y empezaron a saludar.**

 **-Que hacen por acá chicas?- pregunto Mai muy feliz.**

 **-Vamos a quedarnos aquí un tiempo- dijo Chie- la mama de Aoi fue trasferida de su empresa y nos pidió que la acompañáramos para no quedarse sola.**

 **-Así es, y como ustedes están aquí no dudamos en aceptar- Aoi mientras abrazaba a la peliazul- ustedes están viviendo en la casa de los padres de kaichou?**

 **-Shizuru, sí. Estamos muy contentos con ellos y la universidad nos queda cercas- dijo Nao mientras abrazaba a Chie.**

 **-pues nos alegra mucho tenerlos aquí, así que nos veremos más seguido. Esto hay que celebrarlo- dijo Nao.**

 **-Olvídalo araña, yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer y apenas empieza la semana. Por lo menos espera a que sea sábado.**

 **-que amargada eres mutt- algo enojada- así nunca dejaras de ser virgen.**

 **-Cállate nao, sino quieres que te de una tunda- mientras se ponía colorada- no ventiles mi vida privada.**

 **-ya vamos tranquilas, Nao deja de decir esas cosas. La verdad da vergüenza- dijo Mai mientras reía a mas no poder- por dios Nat cuando darás el primer paso.**

 **-deja de hablar de mí, es algo que no les interesa- mientras arrugaba sus labios.**

 **-tal vez está esperando a su Kaichou para dar rienda suelta a su pasión- mientras todos estallaban en risas, en eso el teléfono celular de Natsuki empezó a sonar. Mirando la pantalla se dio cuenta que era la mama de Shizuru.**

 **-Bueno Yannis… tranquila por favor. No te preocupes todo saldrá bien. Voy para allá en este momento- mientras colgaba el celular- Akio sufrió un infarto, lo están llevando a la clínica. Voy con ellos en este momento- una muy preocupada Natsuki.**

 **-nosotras te acompañamos mutt- dijo Nao y todas asintieron, sin más tiempo que perder se dirigieron hacia allá.**

 **Al llegar a la clínica, pidieron información para ir con Yannis que se encontraba en una sala en el tercer piso del hospital. Estaba muy nerviosa y preocupada. Y con su teléfono en la mano sin saber qué hacer.**

 **-Natsuki!- grito mientras se abrazaba a ella- Gracias por estas aquí, no sabes que miedo tengo.**

 **-Tranquila Yannis todo saldrá bien ya verás- mientras la abrazaba fuerte- donde esta Akio?**

 **-Está en terapia, tuvieron que revivirlo- temblaba entre los brazos de la peliazul y no dejaba de llorar- Dios! No sé qué hare si le pasa algo, él es mi vida Natsuki.**

 **-Se va a recuperar Yannis ya veras, él es fuerte y saldrá adelante- abrazándola fuerte sin saber que más decir.**

 **-Natsuki no he podido hablar con Shizuru, por favor comunícate con ella. Yooo, no puedo darle esta terrible noticia, su papa es su adoración. Por favor háblale, dile que venga inmediatamente.**

 **En esos momentos las demás se acercaron y trataron de darle ánimos a una derrumbada Yannis, mientras Natsuki se preparaba para hablar con Shizuru quien no tenía ni idea de cómo darle la terrible noticia. Después de unos minutos tomo aire y marco a la morena, esperando tener el valor de decirle sin ponerse a llorar. En el tiempo que tenia de conocer Akio se había dado cuenta de que era un gran hombre y quería mucho a su familia. A ella la había adoptado como una más de la familia y lo que más quería era verla feliz al igual que a su hija. Tenía mucho que agradecerle. El teléfono sonó dos veces y contestaron.**

 **-Shiiizuru!**

 **-No, ella está en el baño. Si gustas marcar en unos minutos más- Dijo una voz que no conocía Natsuki- Y quién demonios eres tú, donde esta Shizuru- dijo un Natsuki muy enojada- ya te dije que está en el baño, no escuchaste! – Alzando la voz- pásame con ella inmediatamente- más molesta Natsuki, quien diablos era esa y porque contestaba el celular de Shizuru y más aún porque estaba en su habitación esperándola salir del baño. Entre más pensaba más se enojaba- pásame con ella rápido- en eso escucho un ruido y voces, no entendía lo que decía pues no se escuchaba bien.**

 **-Bueno, Natsuki?- dijo por fin la voz de Shizuru.**

 **-Que está pasando Shizuru y quien es esa que me contesto?**

 **-Ara, mi Natsuki esta celosa?- sonriendo ante la escena.**

 **-Oooii vamos Shizuru no es tiempo de broma- en eso recordó el porqué de la llamada y trato de calmarse.**

 **\- Es una amiga Natsuki, espérame por favor- mientras tapaba la bocina para que no escuchara nada.**

 **-Tomoe podrías dejarme a solas por favor, es una llamada privada con una amiga- mientras sonreía a ella.**

 **-Por favor, no trates de engañarme si se ve que esa mujer es algo más que una amiga. No juegues conmigo Shizuru- mientras salía del apartamento muy enojada. Tomoe y Shizuru tenían una amistad muy ¨cercana¨ desde que se conocieron habían decidido estar juntas, claro con las reglas de Shizuru, y realmente era escaso el tiempo que se veían.**

 **Mientras exhala con desesperación por la escena, decidió retomar la llamada.**

 **-Ara, a que se debe tu llamada Natsuki?**

 **-Yooo.. Shizuru no se… como empezar.. yoo- dijo una nerviosa y desesperada Nasuki.**

 **-Ara Natsuki me está asustando, cualquier cosa que sea dímelo por favor-.**

 **Natsuki se imaginó a Shizuru preocupada y le dio pena no poder estar con ella para recibir esa noticia, pero era algo en lo que no podía hacer nada. Y tomando aire decidió hablar de una vez.**

 **-Shizuru, tienes que tomar esto con calma por favor- tomando aire una vez más- Tu papa sufrió un infarto y está muy mal. Tu mama me pidió que te hablara para que vengas lo más pronto posible- escucho un fuerte sonido- Shizuruuuu, Shizuru contéstame por favor- muy preocupada- por favor contéstameeee- con lágrimas en sus ojos.**

 **Shizuru había dejado caer el celular, sin poder creerlo se acercó a un sillón y se arrodilló a su lado, sollozando sin poder creer lo que pasaba. Su padre, su fuerza, el hombre que más amaba estaba muy mal. Las lágrimas caían copiosamente, sin poder detenerlas y un gran dolor se formaba en su pecho. Mientras movía su cabeza de un lado a otro de manera negativa sin querer creer la noticia. De pronto sintió unos brazos fuertes y se abrazó a ellos desesperadamente.**

 **-Nooo, no, no es cierto, dime que no es cierto- mientras golpeaba los hombros de Reito.**

 **-tranquila Shizuru que pasa?- miro el celular y se escuchaba una voz muy despacio, se acercó a él y lo recogió para hablar con la persona en la otra línea-Bueno, quien habla?**

 **-Reito, como esta Shizuru?- pensó Natsuki muy agradecida de que él estuviera ahí.**

 **-Está llorando y diciendo que no. Que paso Natsuki?- muy preocupado.**

 **-Akio sufrió un infarto y se encuentra muy mal, su mama me pidió llamarle para que venga lo más pronto posible. Podrías por favor acompañarla?- con mucha tristeza de no poder estar con su amiga, abrazarla y consolarla en esos momentos.**

 **-claro Natsuki en estos momentos preparo todo para irnos inmediatamente.**

 **-gracias Reito.. ahaha por favor, no la dejes sola- agachando su cabeza mientras sus lágrimas se deslizaban por su mejilla.**

 **-en ningún momento!.. No te preocupes no la dejare sola!- mientras colgaba el celular y abrazaba a la morena quien no dejaba de llorar- Mírame, mírame Shizuru!- levantando su cara a el- todo estará bien, tu padre es un hombre fuerte sabrá salir adelante. Tienes que ser fuerte si.**

 **-si le pasa algo, no sabré que hacer Reíto- llorando incontrolablemente.**

 **-Shi-chan tienes que pensar en tu mama, ella te necesita ahora y las dos tienen que apoyarse mutuamente. Yo sé que el estará bien, tienes que tener fe. Ahora tenemos que arreglar todo, voy a llamar para reservar los boletos de avión. Vamos ayúdame a empacar lo necesario.**

 **-Sí, sirve que me distraigo un poco- sentía sus ojos enrojecidos y llorosos, pero Reito tenía razón, tenía que apoyar a su mama. Solo se tenía una a la otra.**

 **Lo más rápido posible reunieron todo el equipaje, por la mañana saldría su vuelo. Después llamaría a la escuela para decir lo que había pasado. Ahora lo primordial era llegar con su papa. En todo el camino no dejo de pedir por la salud de su padre y que estuviera bien cuando llegaran, ya que por el vuelo se verían incomunicados durante 14 horas.**

 **Eran las 10 de la noche cuando Shizuru y Reito llegaron al hospital, rápidamente pidieron información y se dirigieron al piso dónde estaba Akio. La mama de Shizuru y Mai estaban ahí, Yannis no quería despegarse un momento de él. Y aunque su salud era delicada, estaba estable.**

 **-Mama!**

 **-Hijaaaa! – ambas se abrazaron y empezaron a llorar, para Mai y Reito era difícil verlas ya que nunca las habían visto en ese estado. Se veía que sufrían mucho por la situación.**

 **-como esta papa? – tratando de controlarse un poco- que te han dicho los doctores?**

 **\- Esta estable, le dieron 48 horas para que evolucione. Yooo.. No sé qué haré si le pasa algo- poniéndose a llorar de nuevo.**

 **\- Vamos mama tranquila, ya verás que se pondrá bien. Papa es un hombre fuerte y saldrá adelante. Ya veras, no llores por favor. No queras que te vea así cuando despierte, verdad?-sonriendo un poco- quiero pasar a verlo, puedo?**

 **-claro que si hija, ven te diré cuál es su habitación- sonriendo un poco.**

 **Cuando la enfermera la paso a la habitación de su padre no pudo detener un jadeo, su padre el hombre fuerte y atractivo que recordaba estaba postrado en una cama, con mucho tubos pegados a su cuerpo y su cara se veía pálida, casi transparente. Un miedo atroz recorrió su cuerpo, se acercó a él tomando su mano mientras las lágrimas caían libres por sus mejillas. De pronto sintió unos brazos pegarse a su cuerpo y pudo sentir un confort indescriptible, cerro sus ojos y se dejó llevar por ese sentimiento. No tenía que abrirlos para saber quién era.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios, no les prometo que publicare a diario pero si les aseguro que tratare de terminarla pronto y no dejarla empezada. Me gusta terminar lo que empiezo y también déjenme saber si les gusta. Les envió un cordial saludo.**


	3. Chapter 3

Una disculpa por hacerlo corto pero se perdió el archivo que había subido y este lo escribí rápido y no quedo como había pensado. Todavía tengo problemas para entender los procedimientos de la pagina. Espero les guste y muchas gracias por sus comentarios, es un aliciente para seguir escribiendo. Y en lo que escribo, leo también; hay muy buenas historias por aquí aunque el trabajo no me deja mucho tiempo. De antemano muchas gracias, saludos a todos y mas a los que dejan sus comentarios. Gracias!

Shizuru se dio la vuelta entre los brazos de Natsuki apoyando sus mejillas con las de ella. Vaya que había crecido en ese último año, estaba en su misma estatura. Natsuki pasaba lentamente sus manos por su espalda acariciándola mientras le susurraba palabras dulces y tranquilizadoras. Su voz ronca y a la vez dulce le hacía estremecer su alma, y ese sentimiento escondido quería salir a la luz como un disparo, pero Shizuru se negaba hacerlo. Ya no era más esa niña enamorada de su amiga, había aprendido hacer a un lado sus sentimientos y pensar con la cabeza fría. Ya no podría entregar su corazón para ser desechado, por lo menos no dos veces por la misma persona. Además tenía la dolorosa situación de su padre y al recordarlo su cuerpo se estremeció, no podía perderlo, no ahora por lo menos. Shizuru se pegaba más a ella mientras sollozaba.

-ssshhh, tranquila! Todo estará bien, Akio es un hombre fuerte que saldrá adelante. Por favor no llores!- decía Natsuki mientras la alejaba un poco para limpiar sus lágrimas, mientras lo hacía no pudo dejar de ver lo hermosa que se veía con sus ojos claros por las lágrimas, su nariz roja y sus labios hinchados por estar mordiéndoselos por la preocupación. Paso lentamente su dorso por la mejilla tratando de limpiar las lágrimas que corrían sin parar, no podía verla así. Sentía un dolor intenso que no podía describir, quería tener el poder de no verla sufrir por nada - no soporto verte llorar, me haces sentir inútil. Dios cuanto te extrañe Shizuru!

Cuando Shizuru escucho eso su corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora, y una esperanza surgió de la nada. Podría ser que Natsuki la quería. Esa forma de expresar la falta de su presencia. En verdad podría tener una oportunidad, movió su cara a un lado porque sentía la imperiosa necesidad de perderse en esos hermosos ojos verdes. Tocar su alma como nunca antes lo habían hecho, pero no podía. Fue muy clara la última vez y no sería ella quien provocara más cercanía de la necesaria.

Natsuki tomo su mejilla y lentamente volteo su cara- por favor déjame estar contigo en estos momentos, no te escondas de mí. Quiero apoyarte como tú lo has hecho conmigo, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti y por ellos.

Shizuru entiendo entonces que todo eran por sus padres, por su ayuda desinteresada quería gritarle que no jugara con sus sentimientos y estaba por hacerlo cuando algo llamo su atención. La máquina empezó a pitar y su padre se movía agitadamente. Corrió a su lado mientras Natsuki salía para pedir ayuda. En pocos segundos la habitación estaba llena y las dos fueron sacadas por las enfermeras mientras se hacían cargo de la situación. Natsuki trato de abrazarla de nuevo pero no se dejó, tenía que moverse o perdería la razón.

Natsuki noto eso, y se sintió mal. Porque no quería estar a su lado. Porque la alejaba de esa manera. Y así pasaron 30 minutos cada una perdida en sus propios pensamientos, en sus propios fantasmas.

De pronto el medico salió y ambas se reunieron con el de inmediato.

-dígame doctor, por favor! Como esta mi papa?

-acaba de despertar, le hemos retirado algunas cosas. Al parecer ha evolucionado bien, es cuestión de tiempo para ver como mejora. Por lo menos su corazón está funcionando bien y parece que no habrá secuelas. Pero como le digo se necesita más tiempo para saberlo.

Tanto Shizuru como Natsuki ponían mayor atención a las recomendaciones del doctor.

-Por el momento es necesario no agitarlo demasiado y tratar de molestarlo lo menos posible, nada de preocupaciones y si es necesario no comentarle nada que pueda alterarlo.

-Muy bien doctor, así se hará! Podría pasarlo a una habitación privada- pidió Natsuki.

-Claro, haré lo necesario para que así sea. Ahora pasa a verlo hija y por favor nada de llorar- mientras le sonreía a Shizuru.

Shizuru se limpió su cara y arreglo su cabello- como me veo?- le pregunto a Natsuki.

-Siempre te ves hermosa!- mirando directamente a sus ojos. Shizuru sintió sus mejillas enrojecer y sin saber que decir mejor dio la vuelta y entro a la habitación y se acercó a la cama de su padre.

-Shizuru, hija que haces aquí? Deberías estar en la escuela? – con voz débil y quebrada.

-sshhh! No me moveré de aquí hasta que estés recuperado y eso no se negocia- mientras le daba un beso en la frente y se abrazaba a el- tenia tanto miedo de perderte papa!

\- Pero no será así, mala hierba nunca muere hija- con sus ojos cristalinos, en eso miro a los pies de la cama y miro a Natsuki. Le tendió una mano para que se acercara a él, mientras las miraba a las dos le dijo a Natsuki- prométeme que siempre velaras por mi hija, que la cuidaras y protegerás su honor a costa de todo.

-papaa! No Natsuki no es necesario que hagas eso- algo contraída por ese pedido de su padre. Natsuki puso su mano en el hombro de ella y con seguridad afirmo lo que le pidió.

\- No tienes porque pedirlo Akio, eso es algo que siempre haré. Pero si te hace sentir bien, te lo prometo! Siempre velare por Shizuru – mirando a esta a los ojos y sin saber el alcance de esa promesa. Shizuru la miraba entre asombrada e incómoda.

\- Akiooo! – entro Yannis corriendo, pasando a un lado de Natsuki para abrazarlo- mi amor, que bueno que estas bien. No sabes cuánto pedí por ti, tú sabes que no sabría qué hacer si algo te pasara- dejando fluir el llanto.

\- mi amor, tu sabes que mala hierba nunca muere. Estaré bien, por favor no llores- mientras acariciaba su pelo y le daba pequeños besos para consolarla- todo estará bien, no podrás liberarte de mí tan fácilmente- sonriendo a ella.

\- Por un momento pensé que así lo harías- haciendo un puchero- No creas que no pagaras por esto amor. Por lo menos estarás un mes encerrado para que yo pueda cuidarte.

\- Queee, porque tanto tiempo? No puedo dejar la empresa sola amor- con cara de preocupación.

\- De eso nada papa! Yo me haré cargo, creo que me has enseñado lo suficiente para poder arreglármelas sola. Y si requiero de ayuda te lo pediré, pero de volver nada, no por el momento- dijo con seguridad.

\- Adema estaré yo también, si Shizuru necesita algo yo la apoyare- dijo Natsuki apoyando a Shizuru quien le brindo una sonrisa.

\- Pero hija tu escuela, no puedes dejarla? – un poco preocupado.

\- Quien dijo que la dejare, hay un programa en línea. La puedo llevar a cabo mientras tú te recuperas y después retomar las clases. Eso es lo de menos papa, no busques escusas para quedarte en casa- sonriendo en complicidad con su mama y Natsuki.

Se quedaron unas horas más mientras Akio era trasladado a una habitación privada y lo pusieran cómodo, por supuesto que Yannis se quedaría con él. Eran pasadas la 1 de la mañana cuando llegaron a la mansión Fujino. Natsuki ya había hablado con las chicas, así que todo estaba silencio pues después de la noticia decidieron descansar para ir temprano a visitar Akio. Las dos en silencio subieron las escaleras y al estar en frente de la puerta de Shizuru esta volteo rápidamente para desearle las buenas noches pero un mareo hizo que casi cayera al suelo. Natsuki alcanzo a tomarla entre sus brazos para que no cayera al piso.

-estas bien? – pregunto con preocupación.

-siii, yooo.. Creo que es el vuelo y el cambio de horario. Necesito tomar un baño y dormir, no te preocupes Natsuki – sonriendo a ella.

\- Ok! Déjame ayudarte entonces, mientras tú te bañas iré a la cocina a calentar un vaso de leche para que duermas bien y sin replicar!- sabiendo que Shizuru no se la dejaría tan fácil- ahora vamos adentro para que tomes tus cosas y mirar si estás bien- a Shizuru no le quedó otra que aceptar sin decir nada.

Mientras Shizuru se bañaba Natsuki bajo a calentar el vaso de leche y mientras hacía lo necesario no podía dejar de pensar en ella, que era todo eso que sentía. Cuando la había visto llorar sintió que algo le oprimía el pecho y había querido cambiar el mundo para que no sufriera, quería borrar sus ojos tristes y poner esa sonrisa que la llenaba de ternura, que le iluminaba la vida y que hacia querer devorarla a besos, mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

-Pii, piii, piii! – Natsuki pego un brinco que casi pega al techo – maldita sea casi me matas del susto maldito microondas! – mientras sacaba la taza y aventaba la ventana del microondas con coraje. Vertió el líquido en un vaso y de nuevo emprendió el camino a la habitación de Shizuru. No se le ocurrió pensar que Shizuru estaría cambiándose así que entro sin llamar. Se quedó parada sin poder moverse mirando un cuerpo perfecto. Estaba hipnotizada mirando una gota de agua que resbalaba por su cabello, siguiendo por su espalda, hasta perderse entre las dos nalgas de un hermoso y curvilíneo trasero, sus piernas bien torneadas para terminar en unos hermosos pies.

Quiso hablar, decir algo para que se tapara pero estaba tan perdida en esa visión que no podía. De pronto Shizuru se gira para quedar de frente a ella. Y si se había quedado de piedra al ver su espalda, casi se infarta al verla de frente con sus pechos bien proporcionados al aire y sus pezones rozados erguidos por el frió. Su mirada bajo a un vientre plano, un pequeño ombligo y mientras tragaba saliva miraba su ingle la pequeña mata de pelo bien recortado. De pronto Shizuru se movió y tomo la toalla que estaba en la cama para cubrirse.

-Shizuuuruu, dissssculpame no fue mi intensión mirarte así. Yooo, perdóname por favor- con el rostro rojo y mirando hacia abajo.

-Ara, Natsuki debería llamar a la puerta antes de entrar- muy sonrojada también por la vergüenza, nunca nadie la había visto como dios la trajo al mundo- iré a terminar de cambiarme al baño- tomando sus cosas y dejando a una Natsuki todavía ida por la sorpresa.

-ahahaha! Qué demonios pensaba al entrar así- mientras dejaba el vaso en la mesita y se acostaba en la cama mientras pensaba que hacer para no poner peor la situación. Mientras pensaba sus parpado se hacían pesados; el estar en la escuela, la empresa y últimamente en el hospital no había descansado mucho. Así que sin darse cuanta se fue quedando dormida.

Shizuru termino de cambiarse y secar su pelo, la verdad era que estaba muy cansada y ese baño con agua caliente la había relajado y lo único que quería era dormir, no tenía tiempo de pensar en lo que hace unos momentos había pasado. Tomo una blusa delgada, casi transparente y un short pequeño que apenas cubría sus pompas y se los puso. Era lo más cómodo que tenía para dormir. Después de unos minutos salió y miro a Natsuki dormida en su cama. Se acercó a ella y la movió un poco pero no se despertó. Decidió dejarla ahí, pues se veía muy cansada. Ella también lo estaba como para levantarla y llevarla a su recamara. Agarro el vaso de leche y se lo tomo. Después volvió a ir al baño y se lavó los dientes. Regreso a la cama y movió la colcha para acostarse, sus parpados se cerraban casi instantáneamente. No le importaba nada más que un sueño reparador, casi inmediatamente se quedó dormida.

Natsuki se sentía algo incomoda, como si algo la apretara. Se movió un poco y se dio cuenta que era su chamarra así que sin pensarlo se la quitó y la aventó a donde cayera. Su boca se sentía amarga, se levantó al baño casi sin abrir los ojos y tomo el cepillo para lavársela. Mientras lo hacía se quitó la ropa, dejándose solamente la ropa interior. Pero mejor decidió quitarse el brasier y ponerse la camisa blanca que cargaba, se sentía más cómoda así. Dejando todo tirado regreso a la cama pues entre el sueño no se daba cuenta que estaba en la recamara de Shizuru. Movió la colcha y tomo la sabana para taparse y dormir plácidamente. Entre el sueño se abrazaba a su almohada, acomodándose casi arriba de ella. Se sentía tan bien que la abrazo con más fuerza.

Espero les haya gustado.


	4. Chapter 4

Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, me encantan y se los agradezco con el corazón. en verdad cada que leo uno mi corazón palpita y me dan tantas ganas de hacerlo a un mejor... saludos desde México y esperando que este fic siga siendo de su agrado... bienvenida sean sus opiniones!

CAPITULO IV

Nao ya estaba lista para la escuela y decidió pasar a la habitación de Natsuki para preguntar si ya habían pasado a la habitación privada a Akio. Sin más entro a la habitación pero la cama de Natsuki estaba intacta. Un poco preocupada salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la de Mai y Mikoto, sin llamar entro en ella.

-Naoooo, llama a la maldita puerta! –pegando de grito Mai, pues estaba poniéndose el brasier.

-No hay nada que no haya visto antes –sin ninguna pena, y sentándose en un sofá para dos personas que estaba al entrar la puerta.

-Pues sí, pero algún día te vas a topar con algo que no querrás ver – poniendo los ojos y terminando de vestirse.

-No lo creo, no hay nada más que pueda provocar eso… mejor deberías preocuparte por mutt, parece que no vino a dormir y eso sí que está muy raro –mirando sus uñas para restarle importancia.

-Vaya te preocupas por ella! –con una sonrisa. Mirándola cariñosamente, sabía que tanto Nao como Natsuki eran muy reservadas con sus sentimientos. Pero de que había un cariño y una gran amistad entre ellas, lo había.

-Para nada, solo me asombro un poco que no viniera a dormir –algo incomoda por la observación, pero la realidad era que si le preocupaba. Para ella Natsuki siempre sería una inocente haciéndose pasar por una niña mala. Pero la realidad era otra y por ello tenía la necesidad de protegerla o como le quieran llamar aun así la quería.

-Bueno, si esto te deja más tranquila le marcare – y con unas sonrisa tomo su celular para hacer la llamada.

El teléfono empezó a timbrar y en la otra habitación Natsuki escuchaba muy despacio la tonada. Quiso moverse para tomar su celular pero un peso extra en su pecho no se lo permitió. Y es que Shizuru estaba muy a gusto acostada en su pecho mientras Natsuki la abrazaba. Despertó de una mirando su cara que estaba muy cerca a la de ella, podía admirar sus espesas y largas pestañas, su nariz pequeña y respingada, unas cuantas pecas que no había apreciado y que la hacían mirarse tan adorable. Y por último unos labios rosas y carnosos que alguna vez atrás había probado. Estaba tan embobada admirando a la morena que se olvidó totalmente del celular.

Sin pensarlo subió su mano y con su dedo pulgar rozo su labio inferior lentamente, y se dio cuenta que era un poco más grande que el de arriba. Después deslizo otra vez su dedo por el de arriba, este era bien definido. Sonrió al recuerdo de como hacia su lindo puchero cuando algo no salía como ella quería o cuando estaba preocupada y sin pensarlo se mordía el labio inferior. Y sin pensarlo agacho un poco su cabeza y los unió a los suyos, moviéndolos lentamente para no despertarla.

-Mmm, Nagg.. – escucho un sonido gutural pero Shizuru no despertó, estaba llamándola es sus sueños. Entonces movió su lengua por encima de ellos, tiernamente y acariciándolos despacio, queriendo probar su dulce miel. Tal pareciera que los dioses estaban de su parte pues inmediatamente Shizuru abrió sus labios dejando entrar esa lengua húmeda y caliente que se enrollaba a la suya teniendo una amorosa batalla y haciéndolo más profundo, queriendo conocer los más recónditos secretos de esa dulce boca. El corazón de Natsuki palpitaba desenfrenadamente cuando sus dedos acariciaron la suave piel de sus mejillas, bajando lentamente a su cuello y acercándola más a ella para profundizar más aun el beso de una forma habida y como sino hubiera mañana, como si de ello dependiera su vida. El aroma femenino de Shizuru invadió su nariz y se filtró a través de sus sentidos hasta que se sintió drogada, una droga que definitivamente la trasportaba a un mundo de deseo y necesidades.

Un murmullo de satisfacción salió de su boca y sintió una sensación que corrió por sus venas hasta llegar a la parte más íntima de su cuerpo, donde finalmente estallo. Por fin la libido de Natsuki había despertado con una sed de hambre para ser ejecutada. Sintió una extraña euforia que nunca había sentido antes y que estaba segura solo la provocaba Shizuru.

Shizuru se movió un poco, quedando de espalda sobre la cama y Natsuki la siguió poniéndose arriba de ella. El beso seguía así como su mano siguió el camino de su cuello hacia la clavícula y deteniéndose final mente en el pecho izquierdo de Shizuru. Al sentir su voluptuosa forma en su mano sintió una extrema excitación. Lo acaricio delicadamente mientras sentía como su pezón se erecto. Y una explosión de placer la domino que sin pensarlo movió un poco la blusa, tenía la imperiosa necesidad de sentirlo entre sus manos sin ninguna restricción, entonces sin el impedimento de la fina tela sus dedos pudieron acariciar su pezón, apretándolo cariñosamente, jugando con el mientras este respondía gozoso a su trato erguido y orgulloso. Shizuru gimió en su boca haciendo su beso más íntimo y provocando que sus calores corporales se avivaran en un apasionado fuego que quería consumirlas consiente e inconscientemente.

Natsuki nunca había sentido tal necesidad, era como si las llamas del infierno estuvieran devorando su cuerpo. De pronto escucho el sonido del celular de nuevo. Un balde de agua fría cayó sobre ella apagando todo, tal cual extinguidor de fuego. Era como si hubiera salido de un trance. Se alejó suspirando poco a poco de Shizuru para darse cuenta que esta seguía en sus sueños y se reprendió un poco por su falta de respeto, como podía aprovecharse de ella en esa situación y en la casa de Akio.

-mmm, Natsuki! – mientras hacia un puchero tan lindo, como reclamando su alejamiento. A Natsuki le dieron ganas de reír por lo adorable que se veía. Retiro su mano y acomodo su blusa. Mirándola profundamente dormida como si nada hubiera pasado, como si hubiera sido producto del propio sueño.

-No es el momento Shizuru pero te prometo que esto cambiara, encontrare el valor para darte lo que tu tanto deseas –le susurro besándola suave mente. Y sin querer hacerlo se levantó despacio para no despertarla y tomo su chaqueta del suelo para sacar y contestar su celular pero ya habían colgado. Sin pensarlo más decidió recoger sus cosas para retirarse a su habitación y bañarse para ir a la escuela.

No sin antes darle una última mirada a la morena que se movía un poco en su cama, tal vez soñando con lo que en realidad había pasado, solo esperaba que ella si terminara lo que ella no pudo.

-Pues no contesta, se ha de haber descargado su cel. No te preocupes Nao de seguro la miraremos en la escuela –sonriendo a Nao.

-Que no estoy preocupada! –Contestando molesta y levantándose para salir de la habitación –las espero abajo –saliendo del cuarto.

En el mismo momento que ella salía, miro a Natsuki salir apresuradamente de la habitación de Shizuru en ropa interior y la demás entre sus manos, entrando rápidamente a la suya que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de su presencia.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya! Quién lo diría, se comió el pastelito. Nunca creí que lo harías mutt –con una sonrisa pícara en su cara –surtieron efecto esos vídeos porno que te enviaba en la secundaria y con los cuales te enojabas tanto pero no puedes decir que no te han ayudado -riendo para sí y caminando hacia la planta baja. Deteniéndose un poco en la puerta pensando si entrar para molestarla, pero pensándolo mejor ese sería un secreto que en algún momento más adelante utilizaría para la diversión. Y sin más siguió su camino contoneándose coquetamente con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro

Unas horas más tarde Shizuru despertó, sintiendo una extraña sensación en su cuerpo. No era molesta pero si la hacía sentir como si algo le hubiera hecho falta. Sin querer abrir los ojos entre nebulosas recordó lo que soñó. Abrió los ojos mirando a su lado para darse cuenta que la peliazul ya no se encontraba con ella. Un sentimiento de soledad la abrumo pero rápidamente lo deshecho, ahora tenía la fría propuesta de dejar a un lado sus sentimientos por Natsuki de una vez por todas y centrase en ayudar a su papa. Él era ahora su única prioridad y aunque le pesaba en el alma había decidido cambiar el amor de Natsuki por el de su padre. Ese que le era correspondido en demasía y sin ninguna duda, era ahora o nunca el momento de dejar atrás el pasado. Y con ese sentimiento de dicha se levantó para prepararse e irse al hospital y ver cómo había amanecido su papa.

Cuando termino de prepararse bajo a la cocina para desayunar. Mientras las sirvienta le hacia el desayuno marco a Reito.

-Hola, buenos días amigo! Podrías por favor alcanzarme en el hospital, quiero pedirte un favor; haya te veo – con una sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro colgó la llamada.

Cuando llego al hospital fue recibida por una muy exaltada Yannis.

-Hija, que bueno que llegaste. El doctor le hizo varias pruebas a tu papa y dijo que si todo seguía así en dos días lo darían de alta –abrazándose a ella.

-Ara papa eso es maravilloso, no sabes cuánto me alegra escucharlo –mirándolo con alegría.

-Créeme que el más feliz aquí soy yo, la comida es malísima –riéndose – sino me sacan de aquí pronto me escapare –provocando la risa de las dos.

Yannis se fue a descansar dejando a Shizuru con su papa. Toda la mañana la pasaron platicando sobre su estadía en América, lo diferente que era de su cultura. También de lo que haría Shizuru ahora que estuviera al frente de la empresa, claro no sobre pasando las indicaciones del doctor. Y así entre plática y bromas de su papa paso la mañana sin pensar un momento en la peliazul.

Estaban muy entretenidos cuando la enfermera entro para avisarles que unas personas se encontraban en la sala privada de esa área esperando a entrar para visitarlo.

-Serán las chicas hijas? – le pregunto Akio

-No lo sé, iré a ver papa. En un momento vuelvo! –saliendo de la habitación.

En efecto ahí estaban Nao, Mai y Natsuki. Shizuru se acercó a ellas.

-Kaichou! –dijo Mai.

-Ara Mai-san cuando dejaras de decirme así, desde hace mucho tiempo deje de serlo –reprendiéndola con una sonrisa –puedes decirme simplemente Shizuru y más ahora que viviremos en la misma casa y tú también Nao-san –sonriéndole tímidamente, a veces se le venía el recuerdo de lo que había pasado en el carnaval y como por culpa suya Nao había perdido a su mama. Aunque todo se había deshecho después de que el señor de obsidiana fuera vencido, Shizuru todavía tenía presente la cara de dolor y eso era algo que no podía olvidar fácilmente.

-Gracias Shizuru! –dijo Nao, para ella el pasado era pasado. Su mama gozaba de una salud excelente y vivía muy a gusto en Fuka.

Mai Volteo a ver a Natsuki y se dio cuenta de un brillo extraño en sus ojos, ella era seria y siempre se mostraba distante pero ahora estaba muy metida en la plática o más bien no perdía detalle de lo que Shizuru decía, como se movía y es más podría asegurar que casi se la comía con la mirada.

Shizuru traía puestos unos jeans que se apretaban al contorno de sus caderas, sus muslos bien definidos y sus torneadas piernas. Con unas zapatillas no muy altas en tono rojo. Subió la vista para admirar la blusa de gasa roja estilo polo, que se pegaba a sus pechos como una segunda piel. Recordando lo que había pasado esta mañana no pudo evitar que su cara se pusiera roja.

Como podría generar esos sentimientos con una sola mirada, sin siquiera darse cuenta de lo que provocaba. Era ajena a los sentimientos que se mostraban a Natsuki hasta ahora, quien ni siquiera podía ser capaz de acercarse a ella, tanto que no podía hilar palabra. Y entonces desde lo más profundo se su ser nació unas ganas de abrazarla y descubrir de una vez con ello lo que la morena le hacía sentir. Cuando por fin se atrevió a dar un paso a ella, llego Reito acompañado de una mujer quien no más vio a Shizuru se abalanzó sobre su cuerpo abrazándola y robándole la oportunidad.

-Shizuruu, cariño! Porque no me avisaste lo de tu papa, estaba muy preocupada. Te hubiera acompañado en ese mismo momento –Tomoe aprovecho la sorpresa de Shizuru y le planto un beso en los labios –no sabes cuánto te he extrañado! –con una cara de enamorada, que si cupido la hubiera visto le habría tirado con una piedra en la cabeza para que se ubicara.

Shizuru se sintió un poco incomoda por la situación, pero no tenia de otra más que corresponder a la amabilidad de su amiga. Después d todo esos meses a su lado ella se había portado de la mejor manera con Shizuru y no tenía nada de que quejarse.

El semblante de Natsuki se trasformó totalmente, su frente se arrugo y con los puños apretados dio un paso hacia ellas, pero Nao puso una mano en su hombro deteniéndola y haciéndole un gesto en silencio de que esperara.

-Ara Tomoe que sorpresa en verdad, no espera verte aquí –volteando a ver a Reito que solo se encogió de hombros como diciendo no pude hacer nada para detenerla. Shizuru se separó del abrazo. y sin poder postergar lo inevitable se volteo hacia los demás haciendo las presentaciones –Les presento a Tomoe Margarite, mis amigas y ahora parte de mi familia.

-Mucho gusto soy Mai Tokina, mucho gusto –haciendo una pequeña inclinación y Tomoe devolviéndola.

-Nao –así sin más, cortante como era cuando así lo requería. Tomoe solo la miro, inexpresiva.

-Kuga –cruzando sus brazos al frente de forma desafiante y dirigiendo una mirada gélida pero Tomoe ni se inmuto. Hay algunas personas que de plano les vale un soberano cacahuate cuando no son bienvenidas.

-Sí, ya reconozco tu voz. Fuiste tú la que llamo a Shizuru para darle la mala noticia –haciendo un ademan de desprecio que no pasó desapercibido por Natsuki quien bajo los brazos y se puso firme lista para lanzarse a ella en cualquier momento –en verdad agradezco tu ayuda en esa difícil situación –y Tomoe había logrado su propósito de que supiera que era ella quien estaba en su departamento en esos momentos.

-Me da mucho gusto que estés aquí! – tomándola del brazo y sonriendo a ella, pues se dio cuenta de la actitud de Natsuki y quería evitar cualquier altercado que se pudiera suscitar. Conocía muy bien el carácter de Natsuki y de Tomoe, las dos eran de armas tomar. No quería saber qué pasaría si alguna vez se enfrentaran –por cierto ya pueden pasar a la habitación, es la 310 –dirigiéndose a ellas con una sonrisa. Más falsa que un orgasmo en una película porno.

Natsuki sin más dio la vuelta, quería alejarse lo más rápido posible de ese lugar. No sabía cómo se había contenido para no romperle la cara a esa tipa. Que hacia Shizuru con ella en América y porque había dejado que la besara. Apretó sus puños con fuerza clavando sus uñas en sus propias manos. Posiblemente ese habría sido el peor de sus días después de la muerte de su mama y lo único que quería era salir de ahí y olvidarse de todo.

Se había convertido en una pesadilla, una pesadilla de la que no podía escapar. Parecía un león enjaulado dando vueltas de un lado a otro en frente de la habitación de Akio. Estando en la escuela había pensado jugar con calma, lograr que Shizuru se abriera de nuevo a ella sin que se diera cuenta y descubrir juntas lo que sentía por ella.

Y ahora todo estaba echado por la borda, dios que iba hacer. Sin darse cuenta estaba de rodillas en el piso cuando sintió unos brazos rodear su espalda.

-Ten paciencia, no todo es como pensamos – era Mai y apretándola a su cuerpo la levanto –si de algo estoy segura es de que esa tal Tomoe es una aprovechada.

-Es cierto mutt, y si no se aleja le daremos una tunda –golpeando sus manos y sonriendo maliciosamente.

Natsuki rió ante esa escena, nada la haría más feliz que eso. Tratando de olvidar lo que había pasado hace unos momentos entraron con Akio. No quería preocuparlo así que trato de olvidar el asunto y centrarse en estar tranquila, ya habría tiempo para ver cómo solucionar eso y mandar de una vez por todos a esa tal Tomoe a América y que no regrese nunca.

-Mis chicas preferidas llegaron! Vaya que las he extrañado! –dijo Akio muy contento.

-Vamos Akio si estas de vacaciones en este hotel cinco estrellas –dijo Natsuki dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro de Akio y sentándose a un lado de el para abrazarlo –nos da mucho gusto que ya estés mucho mejor.

-Ya queremos tenerte en casa, viejo verde! –al modo de Nao –por cierto te espera un encierro total después de que salgas jajajajjaj

-Ni me lo digas Yannis ya me tiene amenazado. No habrá manera de negociar eso, ayúdenme por favor? –con cara de perrito apaleado.

-Lo único que queremos es mimarte! Y darte de comer para que te pongas fuerte de nuevo –dijo Mai.

-Si por favor, la comida de aquí es malísima Mai –haciendo un puchero.

Y así paso un buen rato, hasta que entro Shizuru. Quien iba sola, había pasado un buen rato convenciendo a Tomoe de que no era un buen momento para conocer a su papa. Que no era propio en esos momentos y tenía que esperar hasta que saliera del hospital.

-Ara, creo que le diré al doctor que tienen una pequeña fiesta con el enfermo –queriendo parecer más seria, pero su sonrisa la delataba.

-Shi-chan! Vamos no seas aguafiestas! Mejor únete a nosotros –dijo Akio muy animado.

-Vamos Shizuru no seas así – Natsuki se acercó por atrás y la abrazo pegándola a ella y encerrándola en sus brazos al rodearla por la cintura. Los brazos de Shizuru quedaron por encima de los de Natsuki y no le quedo de otra que poner sus manos arriba de las de Natsuki –Únete a nosotros o te obligamos –sonriendo y hablando muy cerca de su oído.

Shizuru quiso moverse pero sería muy obvio para su padre y los demás. Así que se aguantó las ganas de separarse y no porque no quisiera sino que la cercanía del cuerpo de Natsuki le enviaba calosfríos por todo el cuerpo y su voz ronca tan cerca a su oído hacia que su cordura se tambaleara. Los pulgares de Natsuki la acariciaban, pero también la atormentaban y quería apartarlo; por otro lado, no quería darle la satisfacción de saber que la estaba molestando. Porque estaba segura de que eso era por Tomoe.

Y por supuesto que Natsuki se aprovechó del momento, mientras Mai y Nao tenían Akio enfrascado en su conversación.

-Vas a ver de nuevo a esa amiga tuya? – pregunto con furia contenida y Shizuru lo sabía bien por el tono de su voz

-Por supuesto, Tomoe es una invitada y seria de muy mala educación no tratarla como se merece – sintiendo un fuerte apretón a su cintura y mucho más cerca el aliento de Natsuki.

\- Me imagino, sería muy feo también para ella si tuviera un inconvenienteeee que la regresara de inmediato a su tierra – Shizuru no podía ver los ojos de Natsuki pero sabía que deberían estar oscuros por el enojo.

Shizuru se encogió de hombros tratando de mostrar desinterés pero en el fondo estaba echa un manojo de nervios, nunca imagino que Natsuki se comportara de esa manera. Acaso la estaba amenazando.

-Deberías decírselo! –Pasando su lengua por el lóbulo de la oreja y dándole un pequeño mordisco, las piernas de Shizuru se aguaron pero Natsuki la sostenía firmemente - no es bueno estar desprevenida a futuros eventos –mordiendo su cuello. Shizuru no pudo aguantar más y un jadeo salió de su boca haciendo que los demás posaron sus miradas en ellas.

-Decía algo Shizuru? –Pregunto Nao con premura y su mirada libidinosa.

-Ooo nada, Nao. Creo que es hora de dejar a papa descansar, si queremos que lo den de alta lo más rápido posible -con un suspiro de agradecimiento.

-Claro, es lo más conveniente… no te liberaras tan fácilmente – susurrándole despacio y separándose de ella.

Es todo por hoy... gracias por leer.

Por cierto Meme, no se si te referías a mis gustos sexuales o a los del fic... recuerda que esto solo es un historia en donde la imaginación juega un papel importante...( te lo dice la profesional y 100 por ciento lesbiana)... y aceptando tu recomendación no postee ayer por lo mismo, espero haber cubierto tus expectativas y gracias por tus recomendaciones.. saludos!


	5. Chapter 5

Estoy mas que agradecida por cada uno de los mensajes que amablemente dejan, en verdad se los agradezco mucho. Y por supuesto que acepto todo tipo de comentario y criticas creo que sin su participación esto no seria lo mismo y lo que es mas no me darían ganas de escribir. Por ello no me canso de agradecerles a cada uno de los que se dan el tiempo de hacerlo porque sin ustedes y sus ánimos realmente no seria lo mismo. GRACIAS.

CAPITULO V

Era a media tarde cuando Akio se había quedado dormido y mientras lo hacia Shizuru estaba sentada en el sofá muy metida en sus pensamientos. Porque Natsuki se había comportado de esa manera. Acaso estaba celosa; no, no lo creía y solo estaba actuando así para castigarle. Shizuru sabía que desde que había llegado se comportaba distante con ella. Ella no quería molestarla, ni siquiera acercarse a ella para no incomodarla. Todavía recordaba las palabras que había dicho a Reito el último día que la vio y el beso que le regalo. Todo era contradictorio en ella y ahora se comportaba de esa manera. Se sentía exasperada y molesta por esa actitud y no toleraría, como se atrevía a amenazarla. También ella se sentía malhumorada por la presencia de Tomoe que no tenía ni idea que hacia ahí. El tiempo que tenían de conocerse no le daba ese derecho, ni siquiera se habían visto más de 10 veces y solo eran frecuentes las llamadas o mensajes telefónicos. Pero ya tendría momento de aclarar eso con ella, aparte por educación sabía que aunque una persona no era bienvenida tenía que aparentar que sí y eso solo lo hacía por educación.

Por la noche paso el doctor de Akio y les dio la buena noticia de que mañana temprano saldría del hospital, pero que tenía que seguir al pie de la letra sus recomendaciones así como visitas periódicas para seguir checando su corazón hasta que tuvieran confirmado que no habría otro episodio como el que había pasado. Por supuesto que se pusieron felices y en eso estaban cuando llegaron su mama y Natsuki.

-Ara, pero que cara de felicidad –acercándose a saludar.

-Papa saldrá mañana del hospital mama –dijo Shizuru muy alegre.

-Qué bueno mi amor, por fin estarás en casa! –abrazándolo.

-En hora buena Akio! –Dijo Natsuki mirándolo y después posando su mirada en Shizuru un tanto seria – He venido por ti, para llevarte a casa.

-Gracias Natsuki! –mirándola seria por unos segundos para después dirigirse hacia sus padre –mañana traeré tu muda de ropa papa –acercándose para darle un beso y después otro a su mama –Hasta mañana mama, descansen!

-Hasta mañana Yannis, Akio! –dijo Natsuki también.

-Hasta mañana hijas! –dijeron Yannis y Akio a la vez.

Shizuru y Natsuki salieron de la habitación y caminaron silenciosamente por el hospital hasta llegar al estacionamiento. Natsuki le abrió la puerta del coche para que entrara y después dio la vuelta al auto para entrar también. Lo encendió y empezó a manejar mirando de soslayo a una muy seria Shizuru. Quiso decir algo pero realmente no sabía que decir, ni cómo empezar. Por lo que mejor siguió manejando y cada una siguió en sus pensamientos. Cuando de pronto Shizuru dijo:

-No sé realmente que quieres demostrar con esa actitud Natsuki; pero te aseguro que en este, más de un año que no nos hemos visto he cambiado. Ya no soy la Shizuru que antes daba todo por ti; y no estoy diciendo que no me importas pero no voy a seguir tus juegos infantiles.

Cuando Shizuru termino de decir esto volteo a ver a Natsuki y está a su vez, iniciando una batalla de miradas. Los ojos rojos estaban brillosos como si tuvieran fuego por dentro, su boca un poco fruncida pero ni así perdía su hermosura. Los verdes de Natsuki eran casi oscuros y gélidos como la profundidad de los mares. Natsuki volteo al frente dando un bufido, no era el momento para pelar. Estaba manejando y podría causar un accidente si no ponía la debida atención.

-Hablamos cuando lleguemos a casa, estoy manejando! –molesta por no poder defenderse en esos momentos.

-Voy a salir con Tomoe, me invito a cenar. Así que si quieres decirme algo dilo de una vez Natsuki! –levantando la voz un poco más de la necesaria. Jamás lo había hecho con ella pero había algo que la hacía enojarse con facilidad. Era como si algo le hiciere falta pero no sabía que y eso en verdad la molestaba.

Las manos de Natsuki apretaron el volante y piso más el acelerador, en cuestión de pocos minutos llegaron a la mansión Fujino. Shizuru bajo del carro sin esperar a que Natsuki le abriera la puerta y entro rápidamente al vestíbulo y subiendo las escaleras a su cuarto. La verdad era que ya no quería seguir peleando con Natsuki y dejar las cosas así era lo mejor.

Natsuki miro bajar a Shizuru sin poder hacer nada, rápidamente estaciono el coche donde no molestara y bajo azotando la puerta. Entro a la casa buscándola pero no la miraba por ningún lado. Pensó que lo más seguro era que estuviera en su habitación para arreglarse e ir con la tal Tomoe. Con mayor determinación por el coraje, de dos en dos subió la escalera rápidamente. Al llegar a su habitación abrió la puerta y sin tocar entro.

-Qué crees que estás haciendo? – muy enojada Shizuru y señalando hacia afuera con su mano– serias tan amable de salir, me voy arreglar para…. – sin dejarla terminar de hablar.

-Si, salir con Tomoe. Ya me lo dijiste pero aún no hemos terminado de hablar –plantándose frente a ella y cerrando la puerta con fuerza –El hecho de que no digiera nada en el auto no quiere decir que no tenga algo que decir. Y ahora lo podemos hablar.

-Te dije que no tengo tiempo, lo podemos hacer en otro momento –tratando de no mirarla a la cara; mientras sacaba ropa del armario y caminaba hacia la cama, porque si lo hacía caería otra vez en su poder –Se me hará tarde y no quiero hacer esperar a Tomoe –tratando de hacerse a un lado y pasar al baño.

Pero Natsuki la tomo de sus brazos, Shizuru tiro de ella para intentar soltarse, pero la había agarrado fuerte y al final se rindió. Un gran error, porque en segundos con la cercanía de su cuerpo su corazón se descontrolo.

Natsuki la acerco más a su cuerpo con el corazón latiéndole a toda fuerza y un calor que le quemaba las extremidades. Mirando su cara roja por el coraje pero a la vez con un brillo muy especial. Le provocaba un sentimiento nuevo y extraño, una estimulación de sus sentidos, una anticipación de lo desconocido, de la pura grandeza de sus sentimientos que habían despertado. Le habían dicho que era fría y sin expresiones sentimentales, pero ahora sabia el porqué. Nunca antes nadie la había excitado tanto como para hacerla sentirse embriagada por la necesidad de poseer un cuerpo que le hiciera explotar de placer.

Sin poder controlarse tomo la cara de Shizuru entre sus manos y le planto un beso; pero Shizuru parecía no querer cooperar, se movía no queriendo sentir sus labios, entonces cambio de táctica. Su beso se volvió lento, delicado y tierno. Su lengua se movía despacio recorriendo sus labios, pasándolos lentamente gravándose cada espacio hasta que por fin Shizuru los abrió, sus lenguas entraron en contacto y entonces el beso se volvió profundo, apasionado y hambriento. Tomando su cuello para acercar más su boca como queriéndose fundir completamente en ella.

Shizuru escucho un gemido profundo y ronco de Natsuki, sus manos se movieron a su cuello, abrazándose desesperadamente a ella. Pegándose toda, sintiendo como sus propios pechos y los de Natsuki entraban en contacto y seguían un baile lento con sus respiraciones.

Natsuki movió sus manos lentamente subiendo por el dorso de Shizuru con una insoportable lentitud para toparse con el sujetador y siguiendo su contorno hasta llegar a sus pechos y rodearlos con sus manos. Tocándolos delicadamente mientras el beso seguía entrando en más calor, tomando aire cuando se separaban un poco para acomodarse y permitir la entrada de sus manos a la blusa de Shizuru desabrochando sus últimos botones para explorar por dentro de su sujetador hasta tocar sus pezones y acariciarlos.

Shizuru libero un gemido ahogado, nunca nadie la había hecho sentir de esa manera. El mundo se borraba con la sola presencia de su persona más importante y todas las desavenencias parecían olvidarse. No había nada más importante en ese momento que los sentimientos que se desbordaban, había pasado tantas noches imaginándose algo así, como sería tenerla tan cerca que ningún sueño se acercaba un poco a la realidad.

Natsuki dejo de besarla para bajar lentamente por su cuello, pasando su lengua despacio y volviendo a subir para bajar nuevamente dando pequeños mordiscos; mientras sus manos terminaban de abrir su blusa y desabrochaban el seguro frontal de su sujetador abriéndolo triunfante y posando sus manos en los senos bien proporcionados y firmes de Shizuru. Sus labios se paseaban en su hombro de un lado a otro, para bajar hasta su pecho dando pequeños besos delicados y sacando su lengua para pasarla por su aureola.

Shizuru quería más, se estaba volviendo loca de placer y el aliento caliente de la boca de Natsuki mandaba ondas cálidas hasta su centro de mujer. Provocando que se moviera y empujando su pecho a la boca de Natsuki quien al sentir el movimiento tomo su pezón entre sus labios y lo succiono con ternura. Shizuru jadeó en éxtasis y tomando su cabeza la acerco más a su pecho.

Natsuki apretaba con sus dedos el otro pezón mientras seguía chupando con fuerza. Y después se pasó al otro dándole el mismo trato, chupaba y lamia provocando mil sensaciones placenteras a Shizuru. No tenía prisa, era una seducción lenta y deliberada quería arrastrarla a la verdadera pasión hasta que no hubiera vuelta atrás. La creía entre sus manos solo era cuestión que ella le pidiera, le rogara que la hiciera suya. Subiendo a su boca de nuevo y besándose con arrolladora pasión, sus manos bajaron a su vientre plano y se posaron en el botón de su pantalón para desabrocharlo y bajar la cremallera; mientras sus dedos ingresaban urgidos por encontrar su tesoro y mientras separaban sus labios menores para acariciar el clítoris de Shizuru.

De pronto un clic hizo contacto en el cerebro de Shizuru y se separó bruscamente, aventando con fuerza a Natsuki.

-Como te atreves! –tomando su blusa de ambos lados y tapándose sus senos. Tratando de parecer lo más digna posible –sal de mi habitación en este momento, eres una aprovechada! –roja de la vergüenza y temblando como gelatina.

Natsuki estaba que no se la creía, que fue eso. De donde vino. Formando una pequeña sonrisa de lado y cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho.

-Pues parecía que lo estabas disfrutando mucho! –Dijo con sorna –Ni siquiera te acordabas de tu amiguita! –queriendo herirla como ella lo hacía con ese rechazo.

Entonces Shizuru pensó que todo eso venia por Tomoe, pero que demonios pretendía Natsuki. Que quería lograr con eso, acaso todo era un juego para ver quién podía más. O solo quería demostrar que era ella quien podía ganar el trofeo. Lo que era peor, Natsuki pensaba que era ella un trofeo que se podía adquirir como en cualquier tienda de supermercado.

-Si hubiera seguido ahorita estarías pidiéndome que te… -No dejándola seguir por la cachetada que Shizuru le había propinado.

Shizuru se sintió mal en el momento pero lo hecho, hecho estaba. Y tomando valor trato de actuar como si no le importara pero por dentro tenía ganas de llorar.

-Ahora sal de mi habitación por favor! –mientras pasaba por su lado para abrir la puerta.

Natsuki volvió su cabeza, mientras levantaba su mentón de manera orgullosa pasando en frente de ella sin decir nada. En cuanto paso la puerta Shizuru la cerró y se apoyó en ella dejando por fin derramar sus lágrimas. Mientras que por el otro lado Natsuki hizo lo mismo pero apoyándose con su espalda, llorando en silencio y pensando que tenía tanto que no lloraba por alguien.

Shizuru se dejó caer de rodillas mientras amargas lágrimas derramaba, porque se comportaba así, que pretendía haciéndole eso. Ella misma quiso que se alejara de ella. Y ahora porque ese comportamiento. Bien sabia del carácter de Natsuki, no era una perita en dulce. Era obstinada, orgullosa y aunque muchos la creían tímida, la realidad es que no lo era. Tenía un carácter fuerte y siempre conseguía lo que quería. Ahora la pregunta era, por que la quería a ella hasta ahora? , seria por Tomoe. Estaba tan enfrascada en sus pensamientos cuando el celular empezó a sonar. Era Tomoe, dejo que sonara y después le mando un mensaje que la vería una hora más tarde. La verdad no quería escucharla, y era mejor que la esperara en el restaurante. Dejando el celular en la mesa de noche se dirigió al baño.

Natsuki estaba todavía recargada en la puerta mirando el techo cuando Mai, Nao y Mikoto iban subiendo las escaleras. Mirándose entre ellas se dieron cuenta que le peliazul no estaba bien.

-eeyy mutt! estas deteniendo la puerta para que no se caiga o qué? –Dijo Nao queriéndola sacar de su ensoñamiento.

Natsuki volteo a verlas mientras rápidamente pasaba su mano por su rostro queriendo quitar el rastro de lágrimas. Pero las chicas ya se habían dado cuenta de ello.

-No, de hecho voy de salida. Después las veo! –bajando las escaleras rápidamente.

Nao y Mai voltearon a ver sin saber qué hacer.

-Creo que debemos dejarla sola, ya hablara! –dijo Mai mientras seguían su camino junto a Mikoto.

-Vayan ustedes, solo iré a ver si ocupa algo, en un momento más las alcanzo –dijo nao dando la vuelta y bajando las escaleras de nuevo buscando a Natsuki.

Natsuki llego a la cocina y saco un vaso del armario para después dirigirse al refrigerador, para llenarlo de agua, tenía un nudo en la garganta. Mientras lo tomaba se sentó en un banco del desayunador. Mientras pensaba clavando su mirada en sus manos mientras giraba el vaso de un lado a otro, mirando como el agua se movía; cuando llego Nao sentándose a un costado de ella.

-Problemas en el paraíso? –pregunto quitándole el vaso y terminando de tomarse el agua. Ganándose una mueca de Natsuki –sabes que Fujino se muere por ti, solo recuerda lo que hizo en el carnaval y lo loca que se puso por no tenerte. No quieras revivir eso por favor! –fingiendo un miedo atroz y ganándose la risa sin ganas de Natsuki.

-Es todo lo contrario, ahora no quiere saber de mí –levantándose para llenar el vaso de nuevo. Mientras lo llenaba Nao le dijo:

-Ósea que tiene algo que ver con la mona, esa antipática del hospital? No me lo creo! –Riendo bajito –Vamos mutt, tu estas mejor que ella –pegándole un zape en la cabeza Natsuki se volvió a sentar –oyeee –sobándosela.

-Ya lo sé, pero no se trata de eso sino de porque Shizuru está cambiando conmigo, es como si no me quisiera cerca de ella. Y eso no lo puedo soportar –con un dejo de dolor. Tomando un poco más de agua.

-A lo mejor la tal Tomoe le da para sus chicles muy rico y tú eres una simple y virginal niña! –riéndose mientras Natsuki escupía el agua por todo el desayunador de la cocina.

-Eres una estúpida Nao! –limpiándose la boca y limpiando el desayunador.

-Vamos mutt! Tú sabes que es cierto; deberías no sé, llevártela a la cama que pruebe tus carnes y ya verás que la tendrás comiendo de tus manos o es que ya lo hiciste y no le gusto? –riendo a más no poder, recordando cuando la miro salir de la habitación de Shizuru.

-Porque siempre tienes que ver las cosas así, no todo el mundo piensa de la misma forma que tú. Además no creo que se trate de eso –recordando el cachetadon que le dio Shizuru hace rato por pasarse de manos.

-Tu hazlo! –poniendo su mano en el hombro de Natsuki –o si tienes dudas puedo mandarte más vídeos educativos como los de la secundaria para que te instruyas mas –retorciéndose de la risa.

-Ni se te ocurra, porque ahora si te mato Nao! Mejor vamos a jugar, tengo que distraerme! –subiendo las dos a la recamara de Natsuki.

Al día siguiente Akio llego a casa y decidieron hacer una comida especial para recibirlo. Estaban muy a gusto comiendo cuando se presentaron Reito acompañado de Tomoe. Quien al ver a Natsuki hizo una mueca y Natsuki le contesto de la misma manera, esto no pasó desapercibido por Shizuru quien se preocupó de que hicieran una escena bochornosa delante de su papa. Así que se acercó a Natsuki sin que los demás se dieran cuenta y le dijo:

-Por favor! Recuerda que papa no debe hacer corajes, te pido no hagas una escena –tomando un sorbo a su copa.

-Por supuesto que no, no te preocupes; tú y esa pueden hacer lo que quieran –retirándose de ahí y dejando a una Shizuru con la boca abierta.

Shizuru presento a Tomoe con su padre, y este sin tomarle mucha importancia siguió conviviendo con los demás. Y así paso la fiesta sin ton, ni son… ósea aburridisima.

Pasaron un par de meses donde Shizuru y Natsuki hombro a hombro se hacían cargo de las empresas Fujino. Mientras Akio se reponía en su casa con la supervision de Yannis, y quien ya se moría de las ganas de regresar a trabajar. Natsuki había pasado la mayoría de ese tiempo viajando de un lugar a otro pues habían quedado que ella supervisaría la mano de obra y Shizuru hablaría con los socios y se haría cargo de la administración. Así que era casi nulo el tiempo que se habían visto, ya que Natsuki salía muy temprano a la escuela y cuando llegaba ya era tarde, a parte de llegar súper cansada y solo querer dormir. Mientras que Shizuru hacia casi lo mismo, pero ella se pasaba casi todo el tiempo en la empresa y unas horas las dedicaba para la escuela online. Y si, si lo preguntan no tenía tiempo para ver a Tomoe. Lo que era un punto a favor de Natsuki. Aunque creo que realmente no le importaba verla.

Eran pasadas las 8 pm y Shizuru todavía se encontraba en la empresa, había un problema y no podía retirarse. Estaba cansada, le dolía la cabeza así que se quitó el saco sastre y subió las mangas de su blusa de seda, desabrocho los dos primeros botones de su blusa porque sentía que se ahogaba. También agarro su pelo en un chongo mientras se dirigía a la cocina por un vaso de agua para tomarse unas pastillas para su dolor de cabeza. Ya todo estaba solo y en silencio, de hecho parecía un poco tétrico.

Natsuki había llegado a la empresa porque necesitaba unos papeles y se llevó una sorpresa al mirar la oficina de Shizuru todavía iluminada. Se acercó al guardia quien le confirmó que todavía se encontraba ahí. Sin más que esperar se dirigió a la oficina, sería más fácil pedirle los papeles a ella.

Al entrar a la oficina se dio cuenta que no había nadie, donde estará pensó. Así que suspirando se acercó al escritorio para buscarlos pero en el proceso tumbo una caja de lapiceros haciendo ruido. Demonios pensó agachándose para recogerlos abajo del escritorio.

Mientras en la cocina, Shizuru pego un brinco que demonios había sido eso, asomándose un poco. Habría entrado alguien, pero lo desecho de inmediato pues había seguridad. Habrá fantasma pensó con temor. O vamos ya no era una niña como para tenerle miedo a eso, haciendo un puchero decidió salir para dirigirse a su oficina y mirando a todos lados por si acaso.

Estaba a punto de entrar cuando escucho un golpe sólido, seguido de un quejido. Se paró al momento y se asomó poco a poco adentro de la oficina pero no miro a nadie. Decidió entrar para comprobar que en efecto estaba solo, se acercó al escritorio y tomo un abre cartas por si las dudas pensó y volvió a salir para revisar. Bajo el escritorio Natsuki se sobaba la cabeza maldiciendo en voz baja. Y preguntándose donde estaba Shizuru, si estuviera ahí ya le habría dado lo que buscaba, mientras terminaba de recoger los lápices y plumas.

Saliendo debajo del escritorio y dejando arriba la caja de lapiceros decidió salir para preguntarle al guardia donde estaba Shizuru o buscarla. Mientras que Shizuru se dirigía a la oficina porque no había encontrado nada fuera de lugar, pensando que solo eran ideas suyas. Estaba a punto de entrar otra vez a la oficina cuando de pronto alguien le salió al paso. Sin pensarlo cerro los ojos y dio un tirón con el abre cartas pegando un fuerte grito.

Y es todo por hoy, espero sea de su agrado. Gracias

Meme no te preocupes, no me sentí ofendida ni nada de eso jajaajjaja te agradezco la observación y pues eso si suele pasar en la vida real, no mucho pero si, te lo digo por experiencia ejejjeje... y si lo he hecho así es porque tampoco soporto a ese personaje pero lo tenia que hacer para tener la trama. Saludos y muchas gracias... Por cierto de donde eres?


	6. Chapter 6

Lamento la tardanza pero he tenido mucho trabajo espero sea de su agrado porque en verdad me costo un poco hacerlo, pero ya con el fin de semana a la vuelta de la esquina tendré un poco mas de tiempo... Gracias por leer!

CAPITULO VI

Natsuki tenía muy buenos reflejos y logro esquivar casi en su totalidad el tirón del abre cartas que le dio Shizuru. Mas no pudo hacer nada al caer hacia atrás y pegarse en la cabeza con el piso, trato de no moverse pues le había quedado un pequeño zumbido en los oídos. Mientras Shizuru veía con cara horrorizada lo que había hecho. Poniendo sus manos en la boca para no gritar desesperada se acercó a Natsuki.

-Natsuki estas bien? Háblame por favor? –mientras veía como su camiseta se llenaba de sangre, poniendo su mano rápidamente en la herida pero sabía que eso no ayudaría de mucho así que sin más corrió a la oficina y tomo su celular para llamar una ambulancia, volviendo al lugar de Natsuki mientras se arrodillaba de nuevo marco el número, el celular sonaba pero Natsuki reacciono y se lo quito.

-No es necesario, no creo que sea un gran corte –mientras trataba de mirar su propio abdomen, revelando un corte no muy grande y tampoco lo era tan profundo –ves, estaré bien, no te preocupes? –tratando de disimular el dolor.

-Queee, estás loca tenemos que ir, esa herida ocupa sutura por favor no seas terca. Yooo, lo siento! –quiso controlar su miedo pero le fue imposible, cada recuerdo de lo que había pasado en el carnaval volvieron como un tornado dejando destruida su máscara; sin sentirlo, las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas y sus manos temblaban. Natsuki se dio cuenta.

-Hey, tranquila! No pasa nada, ven! –Natsuki la acuno en sus brazos, mientras sus manos le acariciaban la espalda –no tengas miedo, estoy bien –mientras lo decía de manera tierna –Sssshh! Dime que pasa? –mientras besaba su cabeza, solo pensaba en protegerla. No podía verla llorar, era como si su corazón estaba siendo estrujado.

-Yoo… recuerdo lo que paso con el primer distrito y lo que hice, nunca me podre perdonar por ello –mientras lloraba amargamente –Sé que todo está en el olvido pero es algo de lo cual yo no me puedo olvidar –Al decir esto recordó lo de la herida –Vamos al hospital tienen que verte eso –Tratando de zafarse de ella pero Natsuki no la dejo.

-No, estoy bien. Mejor tú me curas! –mientras se separaba un poco y miraba directo a sus ojos y acariciaba su cara con una ternura infinita, mientras miraba sus ojos rojos. Recordó lo que había pasado en la habitación y su cara se puso roja, tratando de olvidar lo que había pasado cambio el tema –Ahora que lo pienso que hacías con eso? –preguntando con cara de duda.

-Te cuento mientras te curo, ven vamos a la cocina ahí hay un botiquín de primero auxilios –Y mientras Shizuru la curaba le conto el porqué. Mientras se dedicaban miradas tontas. Shizuru también recordaba lo que paso en su habitación pero trato de no sacar el tema a colación, sabía que Natsuki no se sentiría bien al hacerlo y ella ya no quería estar alejada de la peliazul.

-Jajajjajaajjaj, no me digas. Era yo quien tiro una caja de lápiz y estaba bajo el escritorio.. jajajjajja.. Lo siento sé que no debo reír pero es tan gracioso –Llorando de alegría.

-Ara Natsuki no debería reírse de mí –riendo también.

Natsuki al ver lo hermosa que se veía dejo de reír, pocas veces miraba así a la famosa Kaichou y era un lindo espectáculo, tanto que la dejaba anonadada.

Shizuru se agacho para limpiar y recoger las cosas que había utilizado mientras Natsuki miraba su perfil.. Su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta y tenía la oportunidad de ver su esbelto cuello, los aretes pegados a unas pequeñas orejitas, su nariz respingada y sus labios ahora sonriendo. Estaba tan inmersa en apreciar la belleza de la morena que no se dio cuenta cuando esta volteo y se le quedo mirando de frente. Sus ojos se toparon y Natsuki no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verse infraganti en su delito.

-Shizuru tu blusa esta manchada, prometo comprarte una! –dijo con un poco de pena. Se veía tan bien con su falda sastre y esa blusa blanca de seda ahora manchada, haciendo una pequeña mueca.

-No te preocupes Natsuki, no creo que este peor que la tuya! –Dándole una gran sonrisa –Creo que es hora de irnos, papa ha de estar preocupado le dije que llegaría después de las 8 –dándose la vuelta para ir a recoger las cosas a su oficina, seguida de Natsuki.

-Necesito unos papeles me los podrías dar tú? –un poco avergonzada.

-claro, dime cuales para irnos – la verdad era que quería irse lo antes posible para que Natsuki se cambiara, le ponía mal verla con la sangre y saber lo que hubiera pasado si no hubiera tenido esos reflejos.

Media hora más tarde llegaron a casa, no se imaginaban que ahí se encontraba Tomoe esperando a Shizuru muy divertida con Akio y Yannis; mientras que Mai y Mikoto con cara de no la aguanto y una Nao queriéndola matar y enterrarla en el jardín.

Al mirarla Natsuki hizo una mueca pues creyó que el apuro de Shizuru era para encontrarse con Tomoe. Quien al verla toda manchada de sangre se acercó a prisa hacia ella dándole un abrazo que hizo enfurecer más a Natsuki, mientras Tomoe se hacía cargo de Shizuru, los demás se acercaron para ver que había pasado

-Shizuru que paso, cariño? –mientras la tocaba por todos lados –Estas bien?

-Ara Tomoe, pensare que quiere otra cosa –tratando de sonar divertida para no preocupar a su padre, mientras Natsuki quería cortarle las manos por tocarla así–La sangre no es mía, es de Natsuki. Tuvimos un pequeño percance pero estamos bien –Mirando a Natsuki para que le siguiera con la explicación.

-Sí, nada de gravedad Akio –mientras los miraba a todos –un pequeño corte que me hice con un alambre. Nada de qué preocuparse –pero pensando que si no quitaban a esa de con Shizuru entonces si habría una muerte.

-Tomoe-san si no quita esas manos de mi hija tendrá que casarse con ella por mallugar la mercancía antes de tiempo! –dijo sonriendo Akio y haciendo sonrojar a Tomoe quien no perdió la oportunidad de aprovechar el momento.

-Nada me haría más feliz que hacerlo señor Fujino –sonriendo hacia Shizuru y provocando que Natsuki casi se le tirara encima de no ser por Mai quien la tomo del brazo.

-Pero estoy muy joven para que mi Shi-chan se case! –dijo Akio poniendo su mano en el hombro de Natsuki mirando la reacción de la peliazul –las estábamos esperando para cenar, pero creo que primero deberían cambiarse esas ropas, ándele! Que ya tenemos hambre! –les dijo a las dos, quienes se dirigieron a la planta alta.

Antes de entrar a la habitación Natsuki le dijo a Shizuru:

-Vaya, ahora entiendo tu prisa por llegar a casa. Tienes a esa a tu merced y en espera de hacer lo que sea por ti –Llena de celos y rabia que la carcomían por dentro. Todo dejo de cordura la había abandonado.

-Natsuki es tas equ… -Tratando de explicarse, pero Natsuki no la dejo seguir.

-No te preocupes en negarlo, puede ser esa o otra es la misma no me importa –siguiendo a su habitación sin dejarla ni siquiera explicarse.

Shizuru se quedó un poco más de tiempo parada en la entrada tratando de comprender que pasaba, porque se comportaba así. Siempre que estaba Tomoe trataba de rivalizar y no entendía porque, celos no creía que fueran pues claramente pensaba que solo era un capricho el querer tener toda su atención como cuando estaba en la secundaria y al tener a Tomoe a su lado la ponía de esa manera.

-No voy a caer en tus juegos tontos Natsuki! –se dijo mientras entraba a su recamara.

Después de unos minutos todos se encontraban en el comedor con una gran cena muy amena. Bueno para algunos porque Akio había optado por invitar a Tomoe y ya sabrán la cara larga de Natsuki aguantado sus tonterías y es que casi le aventaba hasta con los calzones a Shizuru quien por educación solo sonreía mirando de soslayo a la peliazul.

-Amor, falta una semana para tu cumpleaños y creo que debemos ir preparando una gran fiesta! –Dijo muy animada Yannis –después de todo solamente una vez al año se festeja uno mismo.

-Es una gran idea corazón, pero creo que eso se lo dejaremos a estas niñas y sus grandes ideas –Sonriendo a ellas –Y por supuesto Tomoe-san está usted invitada.

-Sera un placer acompañarlo señor Fujino! –con una alegría desmedida.

-Bueno yo me retiro, tengo mucho sueño y mañana será un día largo, así que me despido. Buenas noches a todos! –retirándose algo molesta.

-Yo también, entramos muy temprano a la escuela! –dijo Nao siguiendo a Natsuki. Mientras todos los demás se despedían de ellas. Nao la siguió hasta su recamara sin decir nada. Cuando llegaron ella se sentó en el sofá de la entrada mientras Natsuki se fue de largo.

-Te juro que trato de calmarme pero con esa mujer no puedo, no mas no puedo! –caminando de un lado a otro en su recamara, mientras peinaba sus cabellos con sus dedos –Quisiera matarla y después a Shizuru por seguirle la corriente.

-Vaya mutt es la primera vez que te escucho hablar así de tu Kaichou! –Sonriendo de lado mientras miraba a Natsuki –me parece que alguien está muy celosa aquí!

Natsuki se acercó a ella y poniendo sus dos manos a cada lado de sus hombros y mirándola directamente a los ojos le dijo:

-Celosa de alguien que no me pertenece y se quiere tirar a otra? No, No estoy celosa, estoy furia Nao! –casi gritando, mientras la soltaba y seguía caminado de un lado a otro.

-Vaya mutt, en verdad te hace falta coger! –Natsuki se regresó en seguida y casi se tira encima de ella.

-Si me vuelves a decir eso te juro que te tumbare todos los dientes de esa hermosa dentadura que tienes, lo digo en serio Nao! –mientras la soltaba de nuevo.

-Tranquila! Está bien, no lo diré. Pero si no haces algo ella si se la va a tirar –Natsuki volteo a verla con cara de muy pocos amigos, y Nao le hacía una mueca –No sé por qué no lo haces y ya –mirando sus uñas queriendo restarle importancia.

-Por qué no es tan fácil y menos con esa aquí –mostrándose un poco tímida. Jamás le diría lo que ya había hecho, Nao nunca la dejaría en paz si supiera –Nunca me atrevería –tratando de darle más dramatismo

-Pues sería muy fácil, lo primero ya está hecho –Levantándose para salir –está enamorada de ti!

-No lo creo! –Dijo con una cara de tristeza –Ya no lo está Nao, creo que la he perdido!

-Vamos mutt! Sabes que no es así y te lo voy a demostrar, tu déjame todo a mí! –Mientras abría la puerta – Tu relax y trata de no matar a esa Tomoe, ya verás! –saliendo y dejando a una Natsuki muy pensativa.

Mientras tanto en la sala estaban Shizuru y Tomoe tomando un té a solas. Los demás ya se habían retirado a dormir, lo cual le pareció mejor a Shizuru porque tenía que aclarar algo con Tomoe antes de que se saliera de sus manos y ese era un buen momento.

-Ara Tomoe, te agradezco tu compañía y el estar pendiente de la enfermedad de mi padre pero creo que tengo que aclarar algo contigo –mientras le daba un sorbo a su te.

-Claro que sí, dime Shizuru! –dándole un sorbo al suyo mientras ponía la mejor de sus poses para escucharla.

-Teniendo toda tu atención quería asegurarme de que entendieras que dadas las circunstancias, aquí no podremos seguir como en América –Tomoe casi se ahoga con su té y mirándola muy asombrada –Por lo que sería mejor tomar la distancia correspondiente, porque no quisiera que tuvieras una idea errónea de lo que ahora pasa con nosotras –mientras dejaba su taza en la mesa de centro –creo que sería mejor que declinaras la invitación de mi padre para asistir a su fiesta –dijo muy convencida Shizuru.

-Claro que no! Eso sería una grosería de mi parte! –No queriendo dejar a la morena –Solo necesitas tiempo para pensarlo y ya ves tu padre casi permite que nos casemos –dijo sonriendo.

-Creo que eso lo entendiste mal Tomoe y aparte yo no quiero casarme, no todavía! –diciéndolo muy segura de sí.

-Yo sé que si lo piensas bien sería la mejor opción Shizuru – tomándola de sus manos –Esa sería una buena opción, por favor piénsalo –mirándola con ojos a medio morir.

-Lo siento Tomoe, pero no creo que eso pase en un futuro –quitando sus manos y retirándose un poco.

-Es por esa verdad? Dímelo? –subiendo el tono de voz y tomándola de los hombros mientras la sacudía.

-Suéltame! Y si fuera por ella o no sería lo mismo –levantando la voz también y soltándose de su agarre–ahora por favor retírate –un poco enojada.

-Shizuru perdóname, te prometo que ya no diré mas. Pero no me alejes por favor –tratando de acercarse a ella pero Shizuru no la dejo.

-Solo vete por favor, ya que estés más calmada hablaremos – a Tomoe no le quedo de otra que retirarse. Pero deteniéndose en la puerta de entrada lanzo una condena:

-No permitiré que esa se quede contigo, eso tenlo por seguro Shizuru. Tendré que idear el mejor plan! Vas a ser mía quieras o no! -con una sonrisa siniestra mientras se retiraba de la puerta.

Los días pasaron rápido y el día de la fiesta de Akio estaba presente. Todo era frenesí en la mansión Fujino pues las chicas querían que fuera la mejor fiesta que hubiera tenido. Mai estaba preciosa con un vestido blanco con vuelo y no dejaba de mirar a Mikoto con la boca abierta y no era para más pues Mikoto llevaba puesto un vestido negro pegado hasta media pierna y se veía muy bien, había crecido lo suficiente y su pelo estaba más largo lo cual la hacía verse muy bella. Nao llevaba un vestido estilo oriental con un hermoso grabado en rojo y dorado pegado al cuerpo y hasta los tobillos que hacia resaltar sus curvas.

Natsuki llevaba un vestido azul rey con la espalda descubierta, pegado a su esbelto cuerpo y a la altura de la media pierna; más de uno ya había quedado con torticolis y babeando por donde esta pasaba buscando a la morena. Mientras que Shizuru traía puesto un vestido tinto con una abertura a la altura de la cadera que hacia asomar su pierna izquierda muy bien torneada y que resaltaban más con unas zapatillas doradas de punta de aguja. Akio se sentía el hombre más afortunado de tener estas chicas consigo y a su hermosa mujer.

-Chie, Aoi que bueno que llegaron. Porque se tardaron tanto? –Pregunto Nao un poco desesperada –Traen lo que les pedí? –Estirando su mano.

-Nao no creemos que debas hacer esto! –dijo Aoi, con una afirmación de cabeza de Chie –Debes encontrar otra manera para que Natsuki actué.

-Por favor no estamos para echarnos atrás es ahora o nunca. Ya casi haré el brindis y esa será la única copa que tome Natsuki ya sabes cómo es de recta en casa de los Fujino. Necesito esa pastilla Chie, es la única forma que Natsuki se le aviente a Shizuru –riendo maliciosamente.

-Está bien pero es tu responsabilidad lo que pase Nao –Dijo Chie un poco insegura.

-Ustedes no se preocupe todo saldrá bien, yo le daré la copa a Natsuki –buscando un camarero para quitarle una copa de champagne y poner la pastilla en el líquido –todo sea por tu bien mutt!

Mientras tanto Tomoe se las arregló para entrar a la recamara de Shizuru –que bonita habitación tienes amor! –Mirando a su alrededor –Y que rica cama! -sentándose en ella y dando pequeños brinquitos –excelente! Esta noche serás totalmente mía Shizuru y no tendrás de otra que casarte conmigo si no quieres que tu reputación quede manchada y no creo que tu papa lo permita –riendo como loca mientras sacaba de su bolso una pequeña cámara –Ahoraaa.. Veremos donde poner esta cosita! –Buscando el mejor lugar estratégico para que se viera la cama y lo que se haría en ella –Perfecto! Ahora solo falta darte esta pastilla del amor y esta noche será memorables señores! –alzando los brazos en señal de triunfo mientras salía del cuarto para regresar a la fiesta. En cuanto bajo de la escalera miro a Shizuru y se dirigió a ella quitándole dos copas a un camarero y sumergiendo la pastilla en una de ellas. Cuando estuvo a su lado le tendió la copa y Shizuru la tomo sin pesar siquiera lo que estaba por pasar.

-Shizuru yo quiero que sepas que no estoy enojada por lo que paso ayer y …. –Pero fue interrumpida por Nao quien estaba a un lado de Natsuki para dar el brindis.

-Buenas noches damas y caballeros, como sabrán hoy se festeja un gran hombre que para muchos es un gran ser humano y quisiera hacer un brindis para él. Que tenga muchos más años de vida y los viva plenamente. Salud! –Mientras bebía su copa y los demás hacían lo mismo entre ellos Tomoe y Shizuru. Quienes al terminar la copa aplaudieron. Natsuki le dio un pequeño sorbo mientras hacía mala cara.

-Que mal sabe esta champagne Araña, segura que no está adulterada –haciendo mala cara.

-Vamos mutt bébela toda, no seas quisquillosa que van a pensar –haciendo que Natsuki la tomara toda –Ahora vamos con Shizuru, ahí anda esa tras de ella –jalando a Natsuki para que la siguiera a buscarla.

Tomoe y Shizuru se encontraban a un costado de las escaleras con Reito quien estaba haciendo bromas y las tenía muy entretenidas. Mai estaba checando que todos los aperitivos se encontraran muy bien presentados y que fueran repartidos por lo camareros, mientras Chie, Aoi y Mikoto se hacían cargo de grabar un vídeo de la fiesta que después le regalarían Akio.

Nao y Natsuki tardaron varios minutos quién por más que buscaban a Shizuru no la encontraba. Nao maldecía para sus adentros estaba desesperada, faltaba poco para que la pastilla hiciera el efecto y no encontraban a Shizuru por ningún lado.

-Maldita sea! –Dijo de pronto Natsuki, tocándose la cara y echándose un poco de aire –Creo que me siento mal araña –dijo mientras exhalaba un poco de aire.

-No seas aguas fiestas mutt! –Preocupada de que no se pusiera fogosa ahí mismo –Vamos por Kaichou y te vas acostar a tu habitación –mientras buscaba desesperadamente entre la multitud sin tener éxito.

-Y para que ocupo a Shizuru, puedo ir sola! –mientras se dirigía a su habitación. A Nao no le quedo de otra que dejarla ir, mientras pensaba como se pudo salir esto de sus manos. Natsuki subió las escaleras rápidamente, sentía como si un fuego recorriera su cuerpo. Necesitaba desesperadamente un baño para que le quitara esa sensación de estar en un maratón. De lo rápido que las subió sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir así que trato de tomar aire mientras se recargaba en la pared y calmaba su respiración.

-Creo que necesito ir al baño! –dijo de pronto Shizuru, tratando de echarse un poco de aire.

-Te acompaño! –Dijo de inmediato Tomoe.

-No, es de mala educación dejar a los invitados. Por favor quédate con Reito, en un momento más bajo – dejándola para subir a su habitación. Tomoe no respingo pues sabía bien lo que pasaba, pensó en dejarla unos minutos más para subir después ella.

Shizuru no quiso mirar atrás sentía como si se estuviera quemando, necesitaba desesperadamente un poco de fresco. Subió las escaleras casi volando, ni siquiera el vestido le impidió moverse rápido. Estaba por llegar a su habitación cuando vio a Natsuki recargada en la pared con los ojos cerrados.

-Ara Natsuki ya está tomada por lo que veo! –Riendo con voz queda mientras se acercaba a ella y se ponía cerca de su cara –Sóplame Natsuki! Que tanto has tomado?

Natsuki abrió los ojos y miro a Shizuru muy cerca de ella, sus sentidos estaban muy alertas. La respiración y el olor que desprendía Shizuru cerca de su cara fue el detonante de todo. Abriendo sus ojos lentamente y topándose con los carmesí de Shizuru, el mundo estallo en mil pedazos sentía una languidez por el cuerpo. Sin pensarlo más tomo a Shizuru por su cara y la acerco a sus labios besándola como si de ello dependiera su vida. Sus manos que antes acunaban su cara ahora recorrían su cuerpo perdida en un sinfín de sensaciones. Shizuru que al sentir todas sus emociones explotar se acercó a ella pegándose a su cuerpo aplastándola con la pared queriendo beber toda la miel de sus labios mientras su mano recorría sus piernas. Sin pesarlo mas la tomo de la mano y se dirigieron a su habitación, abriendo su puerta para que pasara Natsuki y después ella, cerrándola con seguro para no ser molestadas. Ya con las dos adentro Shizuru pego a Natsuki a la puerta retomando el beso.

Espero haya sido de su agrado. Saludos a todos!

Chat de luna, espero haya aclarado tus dudas, gracias por comentar. Me gusta mucho como lo haces, me parece muy divertido.

Meme por su puesto que es curiosidad y pues no lo había nota hasta ese "ostias" jajajajajja... saludos por haya y gracias por estar al pendiente.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO VII

Lo siento por el retraso, espero que sea de su agrado. Esto solo es una probadita, no creo que sea justo que se llegue mas haya después de que están drogadas, aunque muy en el fondo sus sentimientos sean iguales.

Fierainquieta yo también quiero ese vídeo! ajajjjaja

Mizore hoy no lo dejare en suspenso! jajajjaja

Gracias a todos por leer, en verdad adoro sus mensajes. Les mando saludos y espero que estén bien. Cuidensen!

Natsuki no dejaba de besar a Shizuru, era como si quisiera fundirse en su cuerpo. Su mano se deslizaban lentamente por su pierna desnuda subiendo un poco su vestido, quería desnudarla sentir su piel contra su piel. Con sus dos manos agarro sus deliciosas nalgas para pegarla más a ella. Mientras Shizuru le lamia el cuello y le daba pequeñas mordidas. Las manos de Shizuru se posaron en sus pechos mientras Natsuki dejaba escapar un leve gemido de satisfacción.

Sin pensarlo más Shizuru se separó un poco mientras levantaba su vestido y lo sacaba por arriba de su cabeza dejando ver una exquisita lencería en color azul turquesa –Te ves hermosa Natsuki – mientras esta se sonrojaba un poco. Natsuki quería estar a la par así que se acercó y levanto su vestido dejando al descubierto un juego de lencería en morado con exquisitos bordes de encaje dejando sin palabras a la peliazul. Sin pensarlo más Natsuki acorto la distancia hacia ella de nuevo, con un poco de miedo y desesperación, no sabía que pasaba pero tenía la necesidad de sentirla toda completa junto a ella. Tocando su piel sin ninguna barrera y la experiencia le resulto celestial. Le quito un mechón que se había colado a su frente mientras se acercaba a ella, lentamente la tomo entre sus brazos mientras la besaba minuciosamente, torturándola. Deslizando su lengua eróticamente bajo por su garganta hasta llegar al valle de sus senos, besándolos por encima de la copa mientras Shizuru exhalaba de manera desesperada porque quería sentirla toda.

Natsuki desabrocho su brasier tomándola por sorpresa cuando tomo su pezón en la boca, pegando un pequeño grito. La lengua de Natsuki rodeaba la pequeña protuberancia una y otra vez, succionándolo poco a poco ganándose los jadeos sexis de shizuru que prendían más a Natsuki que sin pensarlo más la tomo de sus nalgas para levantarla mientras shizuru la rodeaba del cuello con sus brazos y con las piernas su cintura. La acostó tiernamente en la cama y continúo con su asalto a sus pechos. Shizuru pensó que caería en el reino de la locura con esas caricias, era una sinfonía que no tenía fin. Sin embargo Natsuki quería más así que paso a darle besos pequeños recorriendo su dorso hasta llegar al estómago, mientras la sujetaba de las caderas como si quisiera tenerla prisionera. Shizuru no le quedaba más que suspirar y dejar que la peliazul hiciera con ella lo que quisiera, estaba a su absoluta merced y voluntad.

Soltando un agudo jadeo al sentir la boca de Natsuki en el borde de sus bragas, mientras que esta separaba sus piernas volteo a verla como pidiendo permiso y sin más las abrió mirando como Natsuki se agachaba sin despegarle la vista y oler su condición de mujer. Para Shizuru era lo más excitante que había vivido hasta ahora, haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás y cerrar sus ojos para rendirse a esa maravillosa experiencia. Mientras Natsuki lamia por encima del encaje y metiendo sus dedos jalo hacia abajado dejando a shizuru completamente desnuda.

Tomo una de sus piernas mientras besaba su tobillo, sacando su lengua y lamerle lentamente desde ahí hasta la rodilla, siguiendo con pequeñas y delicadas mordiditas hasta subir a su ingle. Shizuru sabía lo que seguía y lo esperaba con locura mientras sus manos se agarraban de la sabana fuertemente. Natsuki se plantó entre sus muslos, dedicándole el beso más íntimo, lamiendo lentamente por todo su centro de placer, Shizuru soltó un suspiro trémulo, mientras temblaba de placer. Era una tiranía dulce de posesión absoluta, marcando con fuego lo que le pertenecía con una boca hábil y decidida a no dejarla descansar mientras olas y olas de placer recorrían a su amada morena, mientras cada succión de sus labios arremetía contra ese pequeño montículo de placer, dejándola temblorosa y cegada a la presencia de sus labios.

Shizuru intento retrasar lo inevitable pero le fue imposible, mientras se sintonizaba con cada sensación maravillosa. La llevo más y más alto, al tiempo que movía sus caderas a la par de la lengua de Natsuki alcanzando el clímax con un escalofrío violento, seguido de otro y otro, hasta temer de que nunca acabarían, agarrando las sabanas con fuerzas mientras los gemidos salían uno a uno provocando en la peliazul un gran placer al saber que había culminado perfectamente su trabajo mientras seguía dando pequeñas lamidas como queriendo calmar a la morena.

Tomando a Natsuki de la cara la acerco de nuevo a su boca probándose a ella en sus labios, sus manos paseaban por su espalda deteniéndose en su brasier desabrochándolo mientras bajaba sus tirantes y se deshacía de él, para después tocarlos con cariño. En ese momento se escuchó un toque en la puerta deteniéndose y volteando a ver a Natsuki.

-No te levantes, ahorita se ira quien quiera que sea –dijo Natsuki, mientras le besaba el cuello.

Tomoe estaba del otro lado, llevaba rato tocando pero no se escuchaba nada. Maldiciendo por dentro si Shizuru había bajado y no la había visto. Pero la puerta estaba cerrada de seguro estaba ahí o tal vez cerraría al salir. Pensándolo bien decidió bajar y buscar a la morena antes de que alguien le ganara con el paquete. Jumm pobre ilusa.

Mientras dentro Natsuki y Shizuru seguían dando rienda suelta a su pasión. Shizuru cambio despacio la posición acostando a Natsuki sobre su espalda y poniéndose arriba de ella, acariciando su costado hasta llegar a sus caderas bajando sus bragas lentamente y volviendo a ella de nuevo, mientras acariciaba su vientre sus miradas de toparon llenas de ternura. Un estremecimiento recorrió a Natsuki mientras los dedos de Shizuru se enredaban en sus bellos, introduciendo su dedo entre sus labios mayores para acariciar su clítoris y sentir la humedad de su excitación.

Natsuki no dejaba de jadear, las caricias la estaban volviendo loca y con ganas de más, estaba demasiado húmeda y sabía no duraría mucho. Mientras Shizuru seguía moviendo su dedo por toda su raja mientras chupaba sus pezones sabiamente, era una delicia sentir su boca, succionar con maestría ese pezón estaba siendo su perdición, creando una fricción deliciosa que la estaba llevando al borde de un precipicio, las sensaciones subieron de nivel y empezaba a respirar más rápido. Sin pensarlo Shizuru bajo y empezó a dar embestidas con su lengua, adentrándose en su centro lo más que podía, la agarro de sus glúteos acercándola más, mientras mantenía una cadencia constante, frenética a medida que se incrementaba el ritmo hasta que Natsuki se aferró a la cama rindiéndose al clímax, mirando una explosión de luces brillosas como si fueran el mismísimo cielo, jadeando descontroladamente por varios segundos hasta que se calmó. Sentía sus piernas temblar, pero a la vez sentía una enorme felicidad.

Quedaron lánguidamente sobre la cama una al lado de la otra, abrazadas tratando de recuperarse de tan maravillosa experiencia. No creían necesario hablar pues sus cuerpos y respiraciones decían lo que ellas no podían. Cuando de repente tocaron la puerta de nuevo, en esta ocasión era Reito.

-Shizuru, estas ahí? –Mientras tocaba de nuevo –Te está buscando tus papas para partir el pastel.

Mirando a Natsuki sabía que tenía que contestar, no podría hacerles eso a sus padres e inevitablemente tenían que bajar.

-Sí, permíteme Reito. En un momento bajo –Grito mirando a Natsuki y jalándola para levantarla consigo –Quisiera quedarme contigo, pero creo que así no será posible –Mirándola con ternura mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

-No te preocupes, creo que esto pasó en un mal momento. Después tendremos el momento indicado –Dándole un beso tierno. Mientras tomaban sus ropas para cambiarse, jugando entre ellas, dándose besos y una que otra caricia mientras se ayudaba una a la otra. Cuando ambas estuvieron preparadas Natsuki se acercó a ella poniendo la palma de su mano en su mejilla mientras acercaba su cara para darle un beso tierno, lleno de promesas. Mirándose en sus profundos ojos rojos, perdiéndose en ese sentir ahora conocido por ella.

-Vamos! –jalándola Shizuru para salir de la habitación y ganándose un puchero de la peliazul, quien caminaba detrás de ella tomándola por la cintura y besando su cuello. Inmersa una en la otra sin darse cuenta de que alguien las miraba con cara de asesina mientras se perdían por el pasillo para bajar las escaleras.

-Maldita sea! Acabare contigo Kuga si pienso que paso lo que creo! –metiéndose en la habitación y tomando la pequeña cámara retrasando las imágenes mientras su miraba se tornaba colérica y aventaba la cámara a la cama –Te voy a matar Kuga, lo juro! –tomando la cámara de nuevo y salir de ahí, pensando que hacer ahora que sus planes no habían salido como quería.

Mientras abajo empezaban a cantar las mañanitas y Akio cortaba una enorme tarta, dando las gracias a todos por su asistencia. Tomoe decidió darle otra pastilla a Shizuru y ahora si cerciorarse de que estuviera con ella. Tomando dos copas de champagne de nuevo y vertiendo la pastilla se acercó a ella dándole la copa.

-Brindemos por tu padre Shizuru! –con una felicidad que definitivamente no sentía para nada.

-Lo siento Tomoe pero creo que ya no beberé, estoy un poco mal. Te lo agradezco! – Rechazando la copa, mientras Natsuki la tomaba de la mano y se la llevaba para otro lado. Ganándose una mirada asesina de Tomoe. Quien se quitó de ahí echando humo y sin fijarse choco con Mikoto provocando que a las dos se les callera su respectivas cámaras, sin pensarlo Tomoe se agacho y tomo la que pensaba era de ella retirándose rendida sabiendo que ya no tendría otra oportunidad por el momento. Mientras Mikoto la veía con furia recogiendo la de "ella" para seguir grabando.

La fiesta siguió su camino hasta un par de horas más, era casi el amanecer cuando todos se fueron a dormir. Shizuru y Natsuki no se habían despegado en todo el resto de la velada, lanzándose miradas llenas de picardía y hasta bailaron juntas riendo como dos chiquillas. Subieron juntas a sus habitaciones, al llegar a la puerta shizuru la jalo hacia adentro, mientras cerraba.

-Quédate conmigo! –juntando sus labios carnosos, lamiéndolos lentamente y dándole una pequeña mordida ganándose un leve jadeo de la peliazul.

-Así ni como decir que no! –abrazándola mas a ella, siguiendo con el beso.

-Pervertida! Solo quiero dormir junto a ti! –Sonriendo al mirar que Natsuki se ponía colorada.

-Por supuesto, quien dice lo contrario! –riendo bajito.

-Espérame iré a mi habitación a cambiarte y vuelvo –dándole otro beso para salir e ir a su habitación.

-Vaya, vaya quien lo diría mutt! Veo que te ha ido bien –dijo Nao entrando a su habitación –Te ves muy contenta.

-No molestes Nao, y que quieres? –sacando su ropa del armario e ir al baño a cambiarse.

-Solo quería saber si había pasado algo, se veían muy juntas Shizuru y tu –Alzando un poco la voz para que Natsuki la escuchara.

-No pasó nada que te interese saber! –Saliendo del baño –Eso es algo que no te incumbe araña y ahora sal que quiero dormir.

-Como sea mutt, que descanses! –cerrando la puerta a su espalda y caminando a su recamara–eso es algo que no me creo, pero ya lo sacaras, ya verás! –riendo para sus adentros, y de alguna manera alegrándose por la peliazul.

Natsuki espero unos momentos para que Nao se metiera en su habitación, abriendo la puerta y asomándose para ver si veía a alguien, al ver el camino libre cerro y se fue a la habitación de Shizuru quien ya estaba lista en la cama y al mirarla entrar le dijo que cerrara con seguro. Después se acostó junto a ella metiéndose bajo las sabanas mientras Shizuru se acercaba para abrazarla.

-Gracias por venir! –Acomodándose un poco arriba de ella –Yoo, quería…. –pero Natsuki no la dejo seguir al besarla con ternura, era una sensación que no quería dejar de sentir. Perdiéndose en su delicioso sabor y en la manera que la morena la besaba, definitivamente había encontrado su lugar.

-No es necesario hablar de nada ahora, solo hay que dejar que pase –Poniendo su frente junto a la de ella –Solo puedo decirte que estoy feliz de que esto haya pasado y que quiero seguir sintiendo todo esto que hasta ahora me había negado a sentir. Ahora a dormir! –juntando su cuerpo y acomodándose para dormir. Shizuru sabía que tenía razón, solo debería vivir el momento.

Pero a la vez, cada una en sus pensamientos se hacía preguntas. Shizuru tenía la duda de porque Natsuki actuaba así con ella ahora. Todavía recordaba ese día en el santuario donde la beso y a la vez le dijo que no podía sentir lo mismo por ella; si era así, porque habían cambiado sus sentimientos o es que había cambiado de parecer solo por Tomoe, por no dejar que alguien más la hiciera feliz; sería tan egoísta para ser capaz de dejarla creer que sentía algo por ella No pudo contener un escalofrió que la hizo temblar, pero Natsuki estaba ahí para darle calor y la abrazo más a ella. Dándole un beso en sus cabellos. Shizuru ya no quería pensar en nada y decidió que solo disfrutaría de tener a la peliazul así. Aunque dejara su corazón destrozado. Disfrutaría de cada momento que atesoraría por siempre.

Y Natsuki pensaba en lo tonta que había sido al no darse cuenta antes de cuán importante era la morena para ella, todo ese tiempo ese sentimiento estaba ahí, escondido de ella. No había querido darse cuenta, porque en verdad tenía miedo de amar y perder otra vez a un ser querido. No quería volver a pasar por ese dolor, pero a la vez sabía que era más doloroso no vivirlo ahora. Porque quisiera o no alguien podría arrebatarla de su lado. Ahí estaba Tomoe que se creía con derechos sobre "su" Shizuru y ella no lo permitiría. Ya no tendría más miedo, no iba a perder otra oportunidad, no la dejaría marchar de nuevo por que ahora estaba segura que sin ella no podría vivir.

"Y así pensando las dos en cosas muy diferente les llego el sueño, uno dulce por cierto. Ese sueño cuando estas con la persona indicada, ese que te hace descansar y despertar con una cálida mañana llena de sol y energía. Que iguala a la luz de tu interior, es que se escapa de tu ser cuando estas enamorada y crees tener todo a tus pies"

Natsuki había sido la primera en despertar, se sentía tan llena de paz, de confianza y enamorada. Sonriendo para sí misma al sentir a la morena abrazada a su cuerpo, con sus piernas enroscadas y su respiración caliente sobre su pecho. Quería despertar todo lo que le quedara de vida así, junto a la persona que era la más importante en su vida.

Sintió que se removió un poco, sus piernas se juntaron más, y el abrazo fue más fuerte.

-Que linda almohada tengo! –Volteando un poco a verle la cara –Y más linda cuando se sonroja! –Sonriendo, y acercándose a ella para darle un dulce beso, tierno, sincero, de esos besos que te dicen todo y a la vez nada pero que te dejan con el alma temblando y el deseo desenfrenado.

Separándose un poco y mirándose a los ojos por unos segundos, esos que no mienten, los que hablan más que mil palabras y ensordecen más que el silencio.

-Tienes que ir a la escuela? –Mientras arreglaba un poco la camisa de Natsuki y la acariciaba por encima de esta.

-Mmmm, sí. Querías hacer algo? –Con cara de inocente, pero no lo era.

-Jajajaja.. No, solo preguntaba! –Sonrojada, lo cual no paso desapercibido por Natsuki quien sonrió ante eso –Sera mejor que te arregles, igual nos vemos en la oficina para salir a comer. Te parece? –Levantándose un poco de la cama.

-Vaya que es mi día de suerte! Me estas invitando a salir! –Ganándose el sonrojo más grande de la famosa y siempre bien presentada Kaichou. Quien no sabía si salir corriendo de la cama o ponerse mucho más roja de la pena. Pero Natsuki le gano el movimiento y poniéndola sobre la cama y ella encima –Nada me daría más placer que pasar el resto de la tarde contigo! –Tomando sus labios, saboreándolos con una ternura que le robaba el aliento. Era un beso lento y profundo. Sus lenguas se unían una y otra vez, dando también pequeñas mordidas. Cuando el beso termino Natsuki se separó lentamente mirando el rostro de Shizuru –Podría besarte para siempre y tener esa misma sensación de no haberlo hecho nunca!

-Lo mismo me pasa a mí! –Mirándose profundamente y sonriendo las dos –Bueno, no quiero que te vayas pero si no se te hará tarde, anda vamos! –Levantándose las dos.

Abrazándose caminaron hacia la puerta, dándose pequeños besos y Natsuki haciendo pucheros de que no quería ir mientras se abrazaba más fuerte y ponía su cabeza en sus pechos y según hablando con "ellas".

-Vamos nenas, ayúdenme. No me quiero ir! –Dándole besitos a ambas para el deleite de Shizuru que no paraba de reír –Creo que estamos a punto de convencerla! –Dándoles más besos y lengüetazos.

-Nada de eso! Jajajjaja. Anda vamos se hará más tarde y no quiero que por mi culpa faltes! –Levantando su cara y dándole otro beso profundo dejándola sin respiración y con la necesidad de algo más –Y si te portas bien, habrá más d esos cuando regresemos!

-Ok. Me has convencido, por la tarde te veo! –Robándole uno de piquito y salir para su habitación.

Les aviso que no me gustan las historias largas, pero tienen la primicia de saber que tengo mas historias que me gustaría contarles! GRACIAS POR LEER!


	8. Chapter 8

Lo siento por la tardanza, tenia algo de trabajo. Espero les guste y como dije es una historia corta. Espero les guste y gracias por los mensajes!

Natsuki estaba con Mai, Mikoto, Chie, Aoi y Nao, estaban en la cafetería cercana a sus escuelas, querían pasar un rato antes de irse cada quien a su trabajo.

-Oye Natsuki, en la tarde le llevaremos el vídeo Akio. Crees que sería bueno pedir unas pizzas y verlo con él? –Dijo Chie con cara de cansancio –aunque todavía me falta editarlo. Tuve un examen hoy temprano y no tuve tiempo de hacerlo.

-No creo que debas hacerlo, así estará bien. Que vea sin filtros ni cortos lo mucho que se divirtieron anoche –dijo Natsuki dándole una mordida a su hamburguesa.

-Natsuki tiene razón Chie, además es un recuerdo que tiene que estar tal y como esta –Dijo Mai, ganándose la afirmación de todos los demás.

-Pues que bueno, porque, mañana tengo otro examen –con cara de tristeza –Podrías llevarte la cámara y más tarde nos vemos haya? –dijo Chie dándole la cámara a Natsuki.

-Claro, le diré a Shizuru que irán como a las 7, está bien? –mientras comía.

-Vaya mutt, que alegre te ves hoy, y que camarería con Kaichou! –Haciendo unos ojitos.

-Queee… yo para nada araña –sonrojada y nerviosa.

-Tienes algo que contarnos Nat? –dijo Mai sonriendo.

-Que no, hahaha me iré si siguen con eso –queriéndose levantar –No estoy para juegos.

-Vamos Natsuki no les des esa satisfacción, simplemente ignóralas –Dijo Aoi riendo.

-De todos modos ya me iba, tengo que llevar unos papeles a la oficina! –Mientras metía la cámara a su mochila y terminaba su comida–así que las veo más tarde –despidiéndose con un simple adiós.

Mientras Nao y Chie reían viéndose las caras pensando que tal vez todo había salido de perlas.

Natsuki llego a las oficinas y miro a Shizuru muy ocupada en una reunión, así que no quiso molestarla. Se dirigió mejor a su oficina para mirar algunos pendientes y esperar a que la morena terminara y poder hablar con ella. Empezó a sacar sus cosas de la mochila cuando miro la cámara y la tomo. Abrió el visor y estaba a punto de prenderla cuando entro Shizuru, al mirarla la volvió a cerrar y meter en la mochila.

-Ara, porque Natsuki no entro a saludarme! –Haciendo un puchero mientras se acercaba al escritorio.

-Porque te mire algo ocupada y no quise interrumpir! –Rodeando el escritorio para acercarse a ella y tomarla entre sus brazos para darle un beso –Te extrañe! –Dándole otro de piquito.

-Te extrañe! Y quería abrazarte! –Dijo Shizuru acercándose más a ella, mientras Natsuki sonreía y acariciaba su pelo.

-Oye, las chicas quieren ir a llevarle el vídeo Akio de la fiesta, les dije que a las 7 estaría bien, te parece? – separándose un poco para verse a los ojos –Y también quedamos en comprar pizza para verlo! –Sonriendo porque Shizuru hacia cara de no gustarle la pizza.

-Por mí no hay problema, en cuanto a la comida que sea eso mientras yo no coma! –sonriendo a la peliazul. Quien sabía que no le gustaba la comida rápida al menos que no tuviera otra cosa a la mano.

-Ok, entonces te espero para irnos juntas? – mientras le daba pequeños besos en la mejilla, el cuello, y donde pudiera.

-Claro, si me vas a tratar así. No hay problema! –devolviéndole los besos. Y así duraron un rato más hasta que alguien toco la puerta.

-Adelante! –Dijo Natsuki separándose de ella.

-Señorita Fujino, ya la están esperando en la sala de reuniones! –Dijo su secretaria.

-Sí, ya voy. Gracias por avisarme! –Sonriendo, mientras su secretaria cerraba la puerta de nuevo –Bueno, tengo que ir. En unos momentos más nos iremos! –besando de nuevo a la peliazul y saliendo mientras Natsuki solo la miraba con ojos de amor.

Y así pasaron un poco más de tiempo en sus respectivos puestos hasta que terminaron. Reito y Shizuru estaban hablando en recepción cuando Natsuki salió de su oficina y los miro. Mientras se acercaba a ellos con cara de pocos amigos, había visto a Reito un par de veces desde que regresaron y siempre lo veía al lado de la tal Tomoe, cosa que ponía de mal humor a Natsuki.

-Buenas tarde Kuga! –Saludo Reito con su sonrisa habitual y dando una pequeña reverencia.

-Buenas tardes Kansaki! –Dijo Natsuki, mirando hacia la morena–Ya estas lista Shizuru?

-Solo iré por mis cosas a la oficina y regreso! –Caminando a ella –Reito ira con nosotras Natsuki.

-Bien, iré por las mías también! –Dirigiéndose a la de ella también. Solo esperaba que no se le ocurriera ir a la tal Tomoe con Reito sino ardería Troya.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión Fujino ya estaba todo preparado en la sala de juegos. Akio y Yannis estaban muy juntos en un sillón de dos piezas, mientras que nao y Mai estaban en otro y Chie, Mikoto y Aoi en el de tres piezas dejando otro de tres para Natsuki, Shizuru y Reito.

Reito llego saludando a todos mientras Shizuru saludaba a su papa y su mama.

-Bien, Natsuki tienes la cámara para preparar la televisión? –dijo Chie acercándose a ella.

-Sí. Ten! –Dándosela a Chie, mientras esta ponía los cables en la televisión de pantalla de plasma de 50 pulgadas.

-Están todos preparados? Si alguien quiere hacer algo vayan ya porque no hay tiempo! –sonriendo a todos.

-Noo! Ya ponla!-dijeron todos a la vez.

-Ok, vamos a empezar! –tratando de prender la cámara cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó.

-Es la pizzaaa! –grito Mikoto corriendo.

Después de unos minutos entro Mikoto seguida de Tomoe quien al ver a Shizuru y Natsuki juntas hizo una mueca. Acercándose a saludar a los padres de Shizuru mientras ignoraba a las chicas.

-Creo que llego en un mal momento?

-Para nada Tomoe, tome asiento es usted bienvenida! –Dijo Akio.

Tomoe se acercó a saludar a Shizuru separándola de Natsuki a propósito y posicionándose a su lado del sillón. La peliazul la miraba como si fuera una víbora de seis caras.

Chie estaba por prender otra vez la cámara cuando vuelve a sonar otra vez el timbre y otra vez fue Mikoto esperando que ahora si fuera la pizza, seguida de Mai para pagar.

-Bueno, creo q siempre esperare! –dijo Chie no quedándole más remedio.

Shizuru y Nao quitaban las cosas de la mesa de centro, mientras su mama y Tomoe fueron a la cocina por platos y copas para la bebida, seguida de Reito y Natsuki quienes tomaron unas sodas de la nevera.

Natsuki estaba por salir de la cocina cuando Tomoe se le atravesó en la puerta y no la dejaba pasar.

-Solo quiero decirte que dejes en paz a Shizuru! –con cara de pocos amigos.

-Y tu quien eres para decirme eso? –Con ganas de tirarle con las botellas en la cara.

-Soy su futura esposa! –Al mirar la cara de asombro de Natsuki sabía que había dado en el punto –Y por si no lo sabes, ella y yo estamos juntas desde que está en América, ya que su papa se recupere perfectamente regresara conmigo a estudiar y seguir en nuestro nido de amor –jactándose de lo último.

Natsuki sentía recorrer un temblor por todo su cuerpo. Recordando cuando le llamo y esta había contestado. Mientras su cabeza se movía de un lado a otro de manera negativa.

-Mira no te respondo como quisiera… no te creo nada! –Tratando de calmarse.

-No necesito que lo creas, allá somos más abiertos y Shizuru tiene mi permiso para echarse una canita al aire si así lo quiere, después de todo no eres nadie. Solo quedaba el recuerdo de su amiguita de la secundaria y veo que ya se echó ese polvo –Mirándola con despreció, viendo que el daño estaba echo salió de la cocina con una sonrisa en su cara.

Natsuki trataba de respirar pero sentía su pecho apretado, se negaba a creer que fuera cierto. No podía haber fingido también. No creía que hubiera sido solo un juego por parte de Shizuru.

-Hey Natsuki, estas bien? Te estamos esperando –Mai la miraba con preocupación –Paso algo?

-Nada, vamos! –siguiendo a Mai.

Cuando llegaron todos estaban comiendo y charlando. Tomoe estaba a un lado de Shizuru y Reito, así que no le quedó más remedio que sentarse a un lado de Mai y Nao porque Mikoto estaba sentada en el piso con unos cojines.

-Ahora sí, ponla Chie! –dijo Akio dándole una mordida a su pizza.

Chie se acercó a la cámara y la encendió. Cuando miro a la pantalla solo se miraba una cama.

-Mmmm que es eso, porque no sale la fiesta?

Todos estaban mirando pero al no saber que pasaba no dijeron nada. Solo Tomoe que casi se atraganta con un pedazo de pizza que había mordido reconociendo la recamara de Shizuru.

"demonios es la cámara, tengo que pensar esto se va a descontrolar. Todo se va a descubrir" –Mirando a todos lados.

-Adelántala Chie! –Dijo Aoi.

Chie presiono el botón, mientras imágenes pasaban rápidamente. Se veía claramente a Shizuru y Natsuki en un beso feroz y desnudas.

Mientras todos veían, Akio escupió la bebida bañando a Mikoto en el proceso. Quien se limpió solo los ojos para seguir viendo y preguntando a Mai que estaban haciendo. Pero Mai estaba tan asombrada y no la escucho.

-Ponla normal! –Grito Akio con cara desencajada, y volteando a ver tanto a Shizuru como a Natsuki. Quienes estaban asombradas de las escenas sin poder creer que miraban.

Chie la detuvo en el preciso momento donde se miraba a Natsuki bajando hacia la zona baja. Nao y Mai movían sus cabezas de lado y volteando a ver a Natsuki con cara de te comiste todo eso, y Nao con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Párala Chie! –grito Natsuki, mirando a Shizuru quien había tirado el refresco en el pantalón de Reito, mientras este daba pequeños brincos para quitarse el líquido frió de la entrepierna.

-Por lo menos tu amiguito no despertara con esas imágenes! –Dijo Chie riéndose, ganándose un zape de Aoi.

Quien se acercó apagar la cámara pero solo la adelanto más deteniéndose otra vez con Shizuru arriba de Natsuki y sus pechos fabulosos y bien proporcionados botando, para el deleite de las chicas que seguían el movimiento de arriba y abajo, atontadas con el espectáculo.

Mientras la mama de Shizuru le ponía la mano en los ojos Akio. Natsuki rápidamente desenchufo la tv, quitando la diversión.

-Buuuu, Buuu! –Grito Nao, ganándose la mirada furibunda de Natsuki y no le quedó más remedio de callarse.

Natsuki estaba parada mirando al suelo sin querer dar la cara, el silencio era ensordecedor. Volteo despacio para mirar un cuadro por demás cómico. Iba a decir algo, pero Akio hablo primero.

-Qué es esto? Shizuru como te atreviste hacer esto y en mi casa? –Mirándola con decepción.

Shizuru callo sentada en el sillón tapándose la cara con sus manos. Sentía tanta vergüenza, quería decir algo pero el nudo en su garganta no se lo permitía. Mil y una cosas pasaban por su mente, pero la más persistente era quien se había atrevido hacer eso a ellas.

Tomoe le pasaba la mano por la espalda tratando de calmarla, mientras su mente fraguaba un plan de escape que por supuesto estuviera a su conveniencia.

-Eres una pervertida, como te atreves grabar este tipo de cosas! –Le dijo a Natsuki con cara de furia.

Shizuru levanto su cabeza para toparse con la mirada de Natsuki, quien estaba sonrojada.

-Estás loca, yo no he hecho eso! –Mirando Akio y Yannis –Lo siento! Yooo, no sé qué decir –Bajando la mirada.

-Es más que obvio lo que hay en ese vídeo… Dios Shizuru, me has decepcionado hija! –mirándola con ojos vidriosos. Y apretando la mano de Yannis quien lloraba en silencio.

Chie, Nao y Aoi voltearon a verse. Sintiéndose miserables por la situación. Nao decidida se levantó del sillón y encaro Akio.

-Yooo… Akio… ni Shizuru y Natsuki son culpables de esto. Yoooo puse algo en la bebida de Natsuki para que se desinhibiera y…. –Pero Akio no la dejo continuar.

-Me estás diciendo que drogaste a mi hija? –sentía el coraje subir por su pecho, se lo toco y después sobaba su brazo izquierdo. Natsuki miro esa acción y se preocupó de que otro ataque viniera.

Nao iba a decir algo más pero Natsuki no la dejo.

-Todo es culpa mía Akio! Te pido que resolvamos esto en privado! –tratando de calmarlo, sin importarle que toda la culpa recayera en su espalda.

Akio estaba pensando que era mejor hablar a solas. Era denigrante resolver eso delante de todas esas personas. Y doloroso para el tratar tan escabroso asunto, aparte del hecho que no era cualquier cosa. Por mucho que quería a Shizuru y Natsuki era una vergüenza que pasara eso, y no por tener sexo sino el verse vistas descubiertas de esa manera.

-Tienes razón, te quiero en mi oficina en este momento. Después hablare contigo Shizuru! –Mirando a su hija, quien estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, los dos se dirigieron al despacho.

-Es una maldita Shizuru, como se atrevió a drogarte! –El veneno que destilaba Tomoe era letal.

-Eso no es cierto, solo fue a Natsuki! –Dijo Nao tratando de calmar las cosas.

Shizuru recordó cómo se sentía al momento de subir a su recamara, ese calor intenso y las ganas de … Shizuru empezó a llorar en silencio y se levantó para tomar la cámara. Su mama se acercó a ella abrazándola mientras se encaminaban al segundo despacho a un lado donde estaban Akio y Natsuki.

Los demás quedaron en la sala, sin saber que decir o que hacer.

-Bueno, creo que lo mejor es irnos Tomoe –Reito miraba con amabilidad a las demás –Solo espero que esto no pase a mayores y en cuanto a que paso es algo que se debe resolver entre ellas –dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Sí, es lo más conveniente no meterse en esto! –dijo Mai mirando a Nao, Chie y Aoi.

Tomoe se levantó siguiendo a Reito sonriendo en silencio, y pensando que después de todo no había salido tan mal. Seguramente los padres de Shizuru la mandarían lejos de esa y por supuesto que ella estaría para consolarla.

Mientras en el despacho estaba Akio y Natsuki.

-Akio yo solo puedo decirte que no lo planeamos, yo no sé qué paso con ese vídeo. Te juro que jamás haría algo para dañar a Shizuru –mirándolo a los ojos.

-Natsuki yo sé que nunca harías algo así, pero es obvio que alguien más quiere perjudicarlas –pensando que decir se levantó y se para a un lado de Natsuki –Ya son grandes, y pueden hacer eso y otras cosas. Yoo solo estoy sorprendido de que mi hija ya no es una niña, no quiero que sufra pero es algo inevitable.

Natsuki estaba callada escuchando y sin saber que decirle, no podía prometerle que eso jamás pasaría porque ni siquiera ella estaba segura de que podría salir bien librada de esa batalla. Sabía que el amor era hermoso, pero también doloroso.

-Ni tú tampoco –tomándola de la cara para mirarla a los ojos –Eres como una segunda hija, nunca lo olvides Natsuki –Agachándose para Abrazarla.

-No estás enojado? –separándose de él.

-Al principio estaba, pero ahora pensándolo bien no debo. Shizuru es mi única hija y es lo más importante para mí. Y puedo estar seguro de cómo se siente con todo esto. Ella se respeta sobre todo.

Yannis entro por una puerta que se comunicaba con el otro despacho. Al mirarlos platicando supo que Akio había tomado de la mejor manera el asunto y se alegró por ello. Ninguna de las dos tenía la culpa de lo que había pasado.

Sin embargo Yannis de alguna manera intuía que Shizuru no le había caído en gracia ese echo y su hija solía ser muy cerrada de cabeza en algunas cuestiones, solo esperaba que no cometiera un error que pagaría con el corazón destrozado.

-Shizuru está en el otro despacho, Akio las niñas no tienen la culpa de esto! –acercándose a su esposo, tomando el brazo de Natsuki en señal de apoyo.

-Lo se mujer! –acercándose a ellas y abrazarlas.

-Me permitirías hablar con Shizuru primero? –dijo Natsuki un poco apenada.

-Sí, cuando termines nos avisas –besando a su mujer en la sien.

Natsuki giro y se perdió en el otro despacho, mientras Akio y Yannis la miraban.

-Recuerdas la primera vez que la vimos y la cara de Shizuru, jamás la había visto sonreír de esa manera. Sus ojos brillaban y su pequeño sonrojo –dijo Akio abrazándola.

-Lo recuerdo perfectamente! Desde que se fue no la he mirado sonreír de esa manera, me preocupa mucho esto que ha pasado. Mi hija sufrirá mucho! –abrazándose más a Akio.

Natsuki entro al despacho, mirando a Shizuru sentada con la pequeña cámara en la mano. En cuanto la miro cerro la tapa y la puso en la mesa. Acercándose a ella mientras preguntaba con cara de pocos amigos.

-Como se atrevieron a drogarme? –mirándola con furia en sus ojos burdeos.

-Yo no fui Shizuru –tratando de calmarla –No sé, que paso realmente.

-Te puedo perdonar todo, los desplantes en la escuela, cuando morimos y no aceptaste mi amor, que juegues conmigo pero lo que si no te puedo perdonar es que le hagas daño a lo que más quiero y me importa en este mundo –alzando la voz.

Natsuki estaba asombrada jamás la había visto de esa manera y nunca le había hablado de esa forma.

-Y tu crees que yo haría eso? Para mí también son importantes –Queriéndose acercar un poco.

-Todo esto es un maldito juego, es tu manera de alejarme de Tomoe! Te comportas como una niña que no sabe lo que quiere!–haciendo una mueca.

Natsuki al escuchar eso no daba crédito, pensaba que todo eso era por esa mujer.

-Crees que todo esto es por esa mujer, si tú quieres estar con ella no me importa! Ya lo estás en América, te acuestas con ella –retándola para que dijera la verdad –No, es cierto? Y no soy ninguna niña no estoy jugando con nadie. En cambio tu solo quieres terminar lo que empezó en la escuela, soy solo un maldito reto para ti –muy enojada

Sus cuerpos estaban muy cercas y sus miradas retándose, Natsuki podría sentir su respiración muy cercas. Shizuru trato de alejarse pero Natsuki la tomo de los brazos para no permitirlo.

Shizuru forcejeo para quitárselos pero Natsuki era más fuerte que ella y no pudo, para que no siguiera la abrazo de su cintura acercándola.

-Dímelo, es cierto? –mirando a sus ojos queriendo sacarle la verdad.

-No tengo porque decirte nada, pero si así fuera no tiene por qué importarte. Yo hago con mi vida lo que se me plazca –mirando a sus ojos y su respiración agitada.

Natsuki la soltó de una, dándose la vuelta recordando lo que Tomoe le dijo en la cocina. Tocándose sus cabellos con las manos.

Shizuru solo quería tenerla como no lo hizo en la secundaria, era solo un reto después de todo y ella de imbécil cayo redondita en su trampa.

-No sé quién demonios hizo esto, y lo único que tengo claro es que te aprovechaste muy bien de la situación como lo hiciste en el carnaval! –lo dijo con ganas de lastimarla así como ella lo estaba haciendo.

Por su parte Shizuru estaba más que enojada y esto último fue un golpe bajo. Sobre todo porque hasta la fecha todavía tenía culpa en su corazón por todo lo que había pasado, algo que no podía superar.

Sintiéndose dolida por esas palabras sin pensarlo le dio tremenda cachetada. Natsuki no se lo esperaba, las lágrimas salieron sin que se diera cuenta.

Shizuru al ver lo que pasaba sintió un tremendo malestar y quiso acercarse pero Natsuki la esquivo, mirándola con gran tristeza limpiándose una a una sus mejillas, mientras la morena bajaba la cabeza sabiendo que había ido muy lejos.

-Perdóname! Yo perdí la razón, no debí hacerlo. Por favor perdóname Natsuki! –Tratando de no llorar.

Natsuki tomo la cámara de la mesa y salió sin decir nada más, dejando a la morena con una incertidumbre que le carcomía el corazón.

GRACIAS POR LEER!

Por cierto veo que les gusta las historias futanari, nunca he echo una pero igual intentare si así lo quiere! Dejen sus mensajitos y los votos jejejeje

Meme, dudas sobre que? que no soy lesbiana o que nunca había tenido sexo o algo así jajajjaja


	9. Chapter 9

Gracias por leer y por tomarse el tiempo de dejar sus mensajes, son la inspiración para seguir haciéndolo bien.

Animo Bardiche3 ya llegara la indicada, el amor llega solo.

CAPITULO IX

Natsuki llego a la sala, las chicas ya habían limpiado todo y estaban sentadas platicando cuando la vieron con cara de tristeza Mai se acercó a ella.

-Que ha pasado? Por qué traes esa cara? –Mirándola con preocupación.

-Vamos mutt habla? –dijo Nao.

-Solo quiero salir, no quiero estar aquí! –Mirando a Nao –En cuanto a ti, quiero que me expliques que demonios hiciste –echando fuego por los ojos.

-Bien vamos todas! –Dijo Chie.

-A dónde quieres ir Nat? –Aoi estaba un poco apenada por todo lo que había pasado.

-Quiero tomar, olvidarme de todo esto por un momento! Y después pensar cómo te voy hacer pedacitos Nao. Porque algo me dice que tienes mucho que ver en todo esto –dándole una mirada de odio retorcido mientras Nao tragaba saliva.

Se dirigieron al bar que siempre frecuentaban, tratando de hacer que Natsuki olvidara todo el incidente. Cuando llegaron al bar pidieron una ronda de cerveza, todas se acomodaron en la mesa.

-Quisiera saber quién hizo eso y con qué fin? Todo me parece tan extraño –Dijo Mai tomando un trago a su cerveza.

-Yo no quería eso! –Dijo Nao mirando a Natsuki pidiendo perdón –Yo solo quería que tú, te decidieras y que por fin dieras el paso para estar con Fujino- juntando sus manos pidiendo que la perdonara.

-Y porque demonios tenías que hacer todo eso, porque nos drogaste? –tomándose de una su cerveza y haciendo ademan al mesero pidiéndole otra.

-Solo te dimos un éxtasis a ti, a Fujino no le dimos nada… verdad Chie? –Mirando en su dirección.

-Tú también Chie? –Dándole unos ojos de muerte –Pensé que esta era la única loca que tenía por amiga! Quien más estaba enterada de todo esta estupidez? –dijo Natsuki muy enojada.

-Chie, Nao y yo –Bajando la cabeza –Yo no quería pero era por una buena causa, además a Shizuru no le dieron nada de eso estoy segura Nat –mirándola con vergüenza.

-De seguro a ti se te ocurrió! –Dijo Mai dándole un zape a Nao quien tenía a un lado –Es obvio quien hizo esto tenía otro plan, solo que no contó que otras más tuvieran la misma mente enferma! –Mirando con cara de pocos amigos a las tres –Lo importante aquí Natsuki es que tú fuiste la ganona –Dándole un guiño –Mira que comerte ese mangar –haciendo cara de pervertida con mezcla de comerse algo delicioso.

-Mai, Qué clase de amigas tengo! –Tomándose casi la mitad de la copa.

-El caso mutt es que alguien está queriéndose comer ese mandadote! No te enojes! –Al mirar que Natsuki iba a replicar algo –Nosotras no le dimos nada a ella y mucho menos pusimos esa cámara.

-Entonces quien seria, y con qué fin hizo eso? –Tomándose la copa que le quedaba y pidiendo otra ronda.

-No se te hace que vas algo rápido? –dijo Mai mirando cómo se terminaba copa tras copa.

-Déjala Mai, es bueno que se relaje! –Dijo Nao.

Mientras las chicas estaban en el bar, los padres de Shizuru y ella había decidido salir a cenar fuera. Era una manera de hacerle ver que no estaban enojados. Habían tenido una larga plática en el despacho después de que Natsuki había salido.

La verdad era que estaban contentos que por lo menos su hija estaba más cercana a Natsuki, aunque no era la manera de haberlo hecho, no justifica los medios pero dio resultado. Aunque ahora tenían que solucionar que reaccionara y no tomara muy a pecho lo que paso.

Pero era algo difícil porque si algo tenía era orgullo y soberbia. De aquí a que olvidara ese pequeño vídeo y que perdonara a Natsuki le iba a llevar tiempo. Por más que le habían hecho ver que Natsuki no tenía la culpa ella no olvidaba lo que le había dicho antes de irse, esas palabras le habían echo mucho mal.

-Hija quiero que pienses muy bien lo que harás, quiero que resuelvas este problema por el bien de las dos! –dijo Akio mientras le daba un sorbo a su copa de vino tinto.

-Lo se papa, por favor cenemos tranquilos no quiero seguir con ese tema! –tomándose de una la copa de vino.

Akio no le gustaba la dirección que estaba tomando todo esto, Shizuru no tomaba mucho y ya casi terminaba la botella de vino.

Cada una por su lado tratando de pensar cómo podrían salir de este asunto sin que nadie se viera perjudicado. Aunque ninguna de las dos entendía que el problema era de ellas mismas ya que todos los demás estaban felices de verlas juntas por fin.

Pero las dos tenían un carácter difícil, las dos eran orgullosas y no daban ninguna de las dos su brazo a torcer.

Los Fujino fueron los primero en llegar, Shizuru estaba en su recamara cambiándose para dormir y estaba un poco mareada pues se había pasado un poco de copas, aunque no mucho. Cuando recordó que Natsuki se había llevado la cámara; mientras pensaba que era mejor que la tuviera ella, sería más seguro para las dos.

Terminando de ponerse la camisa trasparente que no dejaba nada a la imaginación se dirigió a la habitación de Natsuki no quería dejar nada al azar. Toco varias veces pero nada, pensando que todavía no han regresado decidió entrar.

Empezó a buscar pero no había nada, decidió buscar también en el baño, después de un buen rato estaba pensado donde podría haberlo dejado cuando Natsuki entro por la puerta quedando asombrada de encontrarla ahí. Entrando cerró la puerta tras de sí, poniendo seguro.

-Vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí! Se puede saber que buscas? –recargándose en la puerta y cruzando sus brazos a la altura de sus pechos, su cara estaba sonrojada debido a las copas pero no estaba tan tomada.

-Quiero la cámara! quiero tenerla porque es más seguro y no confió en ti para tenerla segura. Así que me la puedes dar? –estirando su mano para que se la diera.

Natsuki noto que traía su ropa de dormir, pudo mirar la camisa casi transparente donde sus pezones se notaban porque están erectos. Bajando a sus piernas para notar el pequeño short que apenas le tapaba.

Tragando saliva recordando lo que había pasado, como la había hecho sentir y con unos deseos locos de volver a repetir la ocasión.

-No, no creo que eso sea seguro. La tendré yo! –retándola, también podía ser muy testaruda cuando se lo proponía.

Se quitó su chamarra recordando que en su bolsa estaba la cámara decidió dejarla sobre el sillón que estaba un poco a la entrada junto a su escritorio donde hacia los diseños de sus motos.

Shizuru bajo su mano queriendo tranquilizarse, en verdad estaba empezando a perder los estribos. Se puso más cercas de ella queriendo presionarla.

-Ese vídeo debe ser destruido por el bien de las dos, así que dame la cámara! –levantando la voz y estirando su mano nuevamente queriendo que se la entregara pero no contaba que Natsuki tenía otros planes.

Natsuki la tomo de la mano y la jalo hacia ella con fuerza, aprisionándola con sus brazos. Shizuru trato de quitarse pero no podía, Natsuki era más fuerte que ella.

-Puedes soltarme! –Tratando de no mirarla a la cara, podía sentir su aliento y el olor al alcohol. No quería mirarla a los ojos porque perdería todo el coraje para poder salir de ahí y es que, aunque lo negara estaba hasta los huesos enamorada de ella.

-Si no, que harás? –Esperando a que le diera la cara, entonces si sabría de que estaba hecha. Aunque siempre había sido tímida eso ya había quedado en el pasado ahora se tenía más confianza y sobre todo la quería a ella, aunque se le complicara un poco porque no sabía cómo tratarla, que decir o hacer para demostrarle su amor.

-Voy hacer que te arre…. –Pero volteo a verla y cuando lo hizo Natsuki aprovecho el momento.

Empezó a besarla, primero con enojo, posesión y dureza. Quería de alguna manera hacerle saber que ella no se dejaría. Lo que no pensó fue que Shizuru se derretía con ese arrebato de pasión.

También le devolvió el beso con pasión, dureza, queriendo también salir vencedora, mezclando sus lenguas queriendo ganar la batalla. Natsuki aflojo un poco el abrazo, podía sentir los pechos de Shizuru junto a los suyos, rosando sus pezones duros.

Bajo un poco las manos para tomarla por su cadera y acercarla más a ella delicadamente mientras el beso se hacía más suave y lento.

Sus labios se unían con lentitud, sus lenguas se paseaban por el contorno de sus labios queriendo memorizar cada surco, mientras sus alientos se mezclaban.

Las manos de Shizuru acariciaban sus cabellos y acercaba más su cara a la de ella tomándola del cuello y acariciando esa zona sensible. Bajando sus manos por el cuello y deteniéndose en los botones de su camisa, empezando desabrocharlos uno a uno hasta llegar al último para deshacerse de ella.

Natsuki levanto su camisa dejando a la vista sus deliciosos y bien proporcionada mamas, agarrándolas con ambas manos mientras su boca se unía a ellas, tomando entre sus labios su pezón erecto y chupando con fuerza ganándose un gutural gemido de Shizuru.

Agarrándola por su cintura la levanto, mientras Shizuru se agarraba con sus piernas en la cadera de ella, sentándola sobre un escritorio que estaba ahí.

Pasando sus labios por el cuello y mordiendo a la vez mientras sus manos acariciaban sus piernas y subían hasta su ingle.

Sus dedos jugaban traviesos sobre el sexo de Shizuru ganándose más jadeos de la morena y dando fe de lo mojada que estaba y excitándola más a ella misma.

Cubriendo de nuevo a su boca, mientras ella misma terminaba de quitarse el brasier y aventarlo a donde cayera.

Shizuru se hizo hacia atrás poniendo sus manos en el escritorio para detenerse, mientras Natsuki bajaba por el valle de sus senos dando pequeñas lamidas hasta llegar a su ombligo y jugar con él con su lengua.

Desesperada sus manos bajaron el short corto, dejándola desnuda y a merced de su boca, Separando su piernas para poder para darle mayor acceso para el deleite de Shizuru, quien jadeaba de una manera descomunal.

La lengua paseaba de arriba-abajo, de un lado a otro lento, cadenciosamente ganándose los suspiros de Shizuru quien estaba a punto de correrse, tratando solo de gozar el momento.

Los labios de Natsuki apretaban el montículo de placer succionándolo delicadamente para después volverlo a lamer de nuevo y así sucesivamente.

Hasta que Shizuru soltando un pequeño grito al sentir la explosión de placer más maravillosa que pueda existir, mientras Natsuki bebía gustosa sus jugos.

Pero Natsuki quería más, estaba tan excitada que sin pensarlo más la tomo de nuevo en sus brazos para dejarla en la cama, y ella misma terminaba de quitarse la ropa y ya desnuda acostarse sobre ella tomando posesión nuevamente de sus labios hinchados por los besos.

Sus cuerpos desnudos podían sentirse libremente y era la sensación más placentera que ambas habían tenido, la pierna derecha de Natsuki se posiciono entre el medio de las de Shizuru separándolas.

Sus labios besaban su cuello, subiendo para capturar el lóbulo de la oreja y chupar despacio mientras su mano derecha se paseaba por sus piernas, subiendo hasta llegar a su sexo y acariciar su clítoris y la entrada de su vagina moviendo sus dedos en ella.

Besándola con desesperación nuevamente, Shizuru sabía lo que venía y estaba preparándose para ello, pero Natsuki fue demasiado rápida y al sentir como metía dos dedos de una pego un grito provocando que la peliazul se detuviera.

-Estas bien, te lastime? –Mirándola a los ojos con una ternura que la hacía adorarla más.

-Estoy bien, solo hazlo despacio! –con un poco de pena.

-Lo siento! –posando sus ojos llenos de amor en ella.

Natsuki empezó a moverse despacio mientras las dos se veían a los ojos, mostrándose cuan eran, dejando a un lado sus máscaras, conociéndose en el momento que más vulnerable esta un ser humano. Sus dedos entraban y salían despacio, como en un baile erótico que hacia perder la cordura de Shizuru, mordiéndose los labios sensualmente.

La mano de Shizuru se fue directo al sexo de Natsuki, quien se acomodó perfectamente para permitir la entrada, dándose cuenta de lo húmeda que estaba, acariciando despacio y metiendo un dedo en su raja mientras Natsuki cerraba sus ojos por un momento dejándose llevar mientras ella hacia lo mismo con Shizuru.

Al sentir que Natsuki estaba cómoda introdujo uno más ganándose un jadeo en aprobación y a la vez de malestar, pero se sentía tan bien a la vez, mientras entraba y salía su respiraciones se hacían más agitadas.

Sus caderas seguían el ritmo, era un baile lento al principio después se movían con frenesí. Mientras sus bocas se unían de nuevo al igual que sus almas.

Ajustándose a los movimientos y los suaves gemidos de placer que Shizuru soltaba la estaban volviendo loca, su cuerpo se movían al unísono.

Natsuki se apartó un poco para besar su cuello y bajando la cabeza para meter un delicado pezón en su boca, haciendo que Shizuru casi explotara de placer al sentir los suaves tirones sobre el pezón sensible haciendo que la tensión en su pelvis se hiciera insoportable.

Sintiendo como los músculos de Shizuru se contraían apretando más sus dedos supo que iba a llegar a la culminación, sus dedos entraban y salían con mayor rapidez, hasta que Shizuru soltó un gran grito ahogado mientras su cuerpo temblaba entre los brazos de Natsuki y sentir que la misma Natsuki llega al punto final con gemidos y temblores.

Sus frentes estaban juntas, pegadas por el sudor del esfuerzo y tratando de tranquilizarse mutuamente, dándose pequeños besos.

Mientras Natsuki sacaba su mano para abrazarla y pegarla más a ella, sintiendo como los latidos de su corazón poco a poco iban tomando calma.

Las manos de Shizuru se paseaban por su espalda, disfrutando del momento de paz y calma que ambas tenían. Se sentía tan bien tenerla cerca y por fin haber tenido esa experiencia única que solo con el amor de su vida podría tener sentido.

Natsuki pensaba casi lo mismo, recordando con un poco de coraje lo que la estúpida de Tomoe le había dicho, era obvio que solo pretendía hacer quedar mal a la morena. Sin pensar en lo que pasaría abrió la boca para dejar salir unas tontas palabras.

-Por qué demonios eres amiga de esa tal Tomoe? –Mirando con coraje y separándose de ella.

-Ara, porque sacas ese tema en estos momentos? todo estaba tan bien! –Tratando de levantarse de la cama pero Natsuki no la dejaba, forcejeando un poco logro aventarla, cayendo al suelo con un gran ruido mientras Shizuru se levantaba desnuda buscando sus ropas.

Natsuki se levantó del suelo sobándose las nalgas por el golpe, pero al ver que Shizuru trataba de cambiarse le arrebato la ropa de las manos haciendo que la morena se enojara más.

-No, no lo tomes a mal –Pasando su mano por el cabello mientras que con la otra sostenía la ropa de Shizuru –Yo solo quería saber por…. –pero Shizuru no la dejo continuar.

-Ya no digas más! –Gritando, porque cuando se enojaba, se enojaba. No era tan tranquila como todos pensaban.

Shizuru jalo la sabana de la cama para enredarse en ella y salir de la habitación, mientras Natsuki la veía desesperada tirando la ropa al suelo y salir tras de ella para detenerla sin pensar en su propia desnudes.

-Espera, no quise decir eso! –Agarrándola de la mano para detenerla, pero Shizuru no se dejaba.

Forcejeando un poco, cerraron la puerta de la recamara de Natsuki, mientras seguían peleando afuera de la puerta en el pasillo.

-Por favor escúchame! –Seguía diciendo Natsuki.

Era tanto el escándalo que todos salieron de sus habitaciones para mirar el cuadro.

-Natsuki, por dios cúbrete! –Dijo Yannis en la puerta de su cuarto, y atrás de ella salió Akio mirándola sorprendida.

-Por favor mujer ponte algo? –Cerrando sus ojos.

Natsuki desesperada agarro lo primero que vio, y fue la sabana que traía Shizuru quedando las dos cubiertas con ella y ambas rojas por la vergüenza de ser descubiertas.

Mientras Nao, Mai y Mikoto veían del otro cuarto.

-Que vamos hacer con ustedes? –Dijo Nao moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro negativamente –Como que ya se les está haciendo costumbre el exhibicionismo, primero el vídeo y ahora esto… no, no, estamos muy mal! –Con una sonrisa pícara en su cara.

-Que están haciendo Mai, porque están desnudas? –Dijo una inocente Mikoto.

-Nada Mikoto, ve a dormir, ahorita vamos! –Mikoto mejor se fue a dormir.

-Creo que esto está más que claro y mañana sin falta hablare con las dos, no tolerare mas esta falta de respeto! –Dijo Akio entrando de nuevo a la habitación, mientras Yannis les sonreía con picardía levantando los pulgares de ambas manos y entraba tras de él cerrando la puerta.

Shizuru volteo a verla con un puchero, mientras abría la puerta y entraba a su recamara dejándola parada sin poder decir nada.

-Vaya mutt, se te va armar y en grande! –Dijo Nao soltando una gran carcajada –Y quiero no pensar que estaban jugando a la mama y al papa!

Natsuki se quiso acercar a ella para estrangularla pero Nao la paro en seco.

-Alto! Créeme que de nada te sirve esa sabana, se te ve absolutamente todo! –Riendo más fuerte, mientras Mai reía con ella.

-Cierto Nat! Jajajja con razón Akio mejor se metió a su recamara. Es tan cómico todo esto, deja que le contemos a Chie y Aoi morirán de la risa –Riendo con más fuerza.

A Natsuki no le quedó más remedio que irse a su recamara, pero o sorpresa estaba cerrada. Pateando la puerta para su mala suerte y pensando que hacer.

-10 yenes a que no se va a la recamara de Shizuru? –dijo Mai con voz baja a Nao.

-20 yenes a que si entra a la recamara pero Shizuru la saca a patadas? –Dijo Nao con seguridad y riéndose de su mala suerte.

-30 a que no la saca? –Dijo Mai.

Las dos se dieron la mano en un trato mientras Natsuki pensaba si ir o no, hasta que se decidió y entro a la habitación de Shizuru dejando a las dos ahí esperando.

Shizuru estaba terminándose de poner otra ropa para dormir cuando entro Natsuki enredada en la sabana y mirándola de mala gana.

-Que haces aquí? –Dijo de mala gana también.

-La puerta de mi cuarto se cerró con llave y no puedo entrar! –Bajando su cabeza con pena.

-Y que se supone que harás, quedarte aquí? –Cruzando sus brazos.

-Si me dejas, puedo dormir en el sillón! –Mirando el sillón para dos personas con cara de cachorrito apaleado.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, y sin poder hacer más Shizuru dio su brazo a torcer.

-Está bien, solo porque fue culpa de amabas! – volteándose para agarrar una almohada y aventarla a sus manos.

-Buenas noches! –Metiéndose en su cama y apagando la luz dejando a Natsuki parada en la entrada de la puerta mirando como la morena se acomodaba en su cama.

Mientras afuera Mai y Nao estaban esperando a que saliera, pero los minutos pasaban y no lo hacía.

-Bien, creo que perdiste Nao! –Mirándola con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Maldición, sí que es débil la Fujino! –Dando una maldición baja y entrando ambas a la recamara.

Mientras en la recamara de Shizuru.

Natsuki trataba de acomodarse en el pequeño sillón. Mientras Shizuru veía como la peliazul se movía de un lado a otro. Teniendo un poco de remordimiento sabiendo que por la mañana se levantaría con el cuerpo adolorido.

Pero se lo merecía, dándose la vuelta y tapándose de pies a cabeza para no mirarla más.

Natsuki decidió bajarse al suelo mejor, pero estaba frió y la sabana en verdad no le tapaba nada. Levantándose de nuevo miro a la cama de Shizuru tapada de pies a cabeza y decidió acostarse a los pies de ella.

Shizuru sintió el peso y de inmediato se destapo.

-Que pretendes Natsuki? –Un poco enojada por el atrevimiento.

-Lo siento, no puedo dormir ahí! –Haciendo un puchero –Y el suelo esta frió, por favor déjame acostarme aquí, te juro que me portare bien! –Mirándola con cara de perrito apaleado otra vez.

Shizuru no tenía el corazón para quitarla así que dio su brazo a torcer.

-Está bien, pero al primer movimiento raro te saco de mi habitación, entendido? –Mirándola con cara de pocos amigos.

-Como si no hubiéramos hecho más que dormir en mi habitación! –Dijo con voz baja y sarcástica.

-Que dijiste? –Mirándola con sorna.

-Que duermas bien! Buenas noches! –Dijo rápidamente antes que la sacara de la recamara, acomodándose en la parte baja de la cama.

Y les llego el sueño a cada una, perdida en sus propios pensamientos.

Gracias por leer! suerte y cuídense!


	10. Chapter 10

Disculpen las demora, se atravesaron algunas cosas... Y como les dije, esta historia era corta... Este es el capitulo final, espero sea de su agrado... Y les agradezco a todos aquellos lectores que con sus mensajes me dieron la alegría y la valentía de seguir escribiendo... De antemano se los agradezco muchisimo y espero que para la próxima se atrevan mas a dejar sus comentarios porque son los que nos alientan a seguir escribiendo... Muchas gracias a todos y cada uno de los que están atrás de las pantallas! Namaste para todos ustedes!

CAPITULO X

Natsuki despertó muy temprano, trato de moverse un poco pero un peso extraño le impedía hacerlo. Abriendo sus ojos despacio pudo mirar una mata de pelo castaño posicionada en su pecho y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

"jejejje vaya por lo menos dormida no puedes estar lejos de mi" pensó sonriendo para sí. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado anoche se sentía feliz, con más tranquilidad. Tenía la convicción de que su amor por Shizuru era más real que nunca y no desaprovecharía esta segunda oportunidad.

Sintiendo como la morena se movía un poco, abrazándose más a ella. Tratando de no despertarla pero era demasiado tarde.

-Natsuki! –diciendo su nombre despacio, mientras enterraba más su cara en el pecho de la peliazul. Despertando del todo, levanto la cabeza para mirarse cara a cara con ella.

-Yooo, lo siento! Creo que me moví por la noche! –Tratando de separarse, pero Natsuki no la dejo.

-No te preocupes, es hermoso despertar así, entre tus brazos! –Mirándola directo a los ojos – Shizuru, yooo.. Por lo de ayer, quería darte las gracias. Fue un regalo hermoso que atesorare toda la vida, no lo olvidare jamás –Dándole una sonrisa esplendorosa y un beso en su frente.

Shizuru se sonrojo pues jamás había visto una sonrisa tan maravillosa en la peliazul. Que la tratara con tanta dulzura y hablara de esas cosas con tanta naturalidad. En verdad que estaba cambiando o seria madurando.

-Yooo.. Gracias también a ti, es algo que tampoco olvidare y siempre estará en mi corazón! –Mirándola con todo el amor que crean posible reunir cuando se está con la persona indicada.

Sin pensarlo más Natsuki se acercó a ella dándole el beso más tierno y sincero que jamás había recibido. Haciéndola olvidar el percance de esa noche y solo recordar el por qué su corazón pertenecía a ella y nada más.

Sintiendo como su mundo cambiaba, pues podía sentir ese amor que siempre había deseado recibir por parte de Natsuki. Viendo sus sueños realizados después de tantas desavenencias, por fin había conquistado el frió corazón de la princesa de hielo.

Natsuki se separó poco a poco de ella, abriendo sus ojos despacio para mirar el hermoso rostro de Shizuru, era simplemente perfecto. Perdiéndose en sus ojos burdeos que la miraban con tanto amor.

Pudo sentir ese amor que hasta ese momento se había negado a ver, ese amor al que le tenía miedo, que temía perder. Ahora se daba cuenta que siempre había estado destinada a sufrirlo, porque irrevocablemente su corazón siempre le había pertenecido a Shizuru.

-Te amo! –Mirándola directo a los ojos, perdiéndose en su alma.

Shizuru se quedó callada, temerosa por lo que había escuchado. Sus labios carnosos trataban de formar una palabra pero no lograba salir nada. Su sueño hecho realidad, lo que nunca pensó realizado, hoy estaba de frente, en carne y hueso.

-Yo sé que parece irreal! Pero en verdad este sentimiento es verdadero. Tenía miedo de aceptarlo porque no quería sufrir otra perdida. Ahora sé que es imposible dejarlo de lado sin siquiera intentarlo! –Tomando su cara entre sus manos acariciándola tiernamente –No ahora, no podría vivir sin ti y aunque tengo mucho miedo, sé que tengo que ser valiente porque sería peor dejarte ir!

-Natsuki, te amo! –Besando sus manos –Sé que amar a veces es doloroso, y perder a quien amas es lo peor que puedes pasar. No puedo prometerte que siempre estaré contigo, porque en algún momento tenemos que morir. Pero si puedo prometerte que mientras este amor dure te lo demostrare a cada momento.

Se acercó a ella tomando sus labios entre los suyos, tratando de trasmitirle todo el amor que sentía por ella. De ahora en adelante se aseguraría que entre las dos vencerían los miedos que pueden propiciarse y sabía que ese amor duraría por siempre.

Hicieron el amor, conectadas alma con alma, era glorioso sentirse cuerpo a cuerpo y como se encendían con cada rose.

Era un acto dulce como la miel, fundiéndose en sus emociones al unísono, comprobando que había encontrado la compañera perfecta, la mujer por la que valía la pena luchar con valentía.

Y por la que siempre estaría dispuesta a darlo todo, sin reservas y miedo.

Después de hacer el amor, volvieron a dormir abrazadas una a la otra, conectadas en cuerpo y alma.

Un poco más tarde despertaron y se alistaron para el comienzo de otro día en sus respectivas responsabilidades. Iban entrando al comedor cuando escucharon las voces de sus amigas y los padres de Shizuru.

-Creo que Akio nos dará el mejor sermón de nuestras vidas! –soltando la risa las dos.

-Ya lo creo mi Natsuki! –Abrazándola.

Entraron al comedor tomadas de las manos, mientras todas las miradas se posaban en ellas.

-Vaya mutt, parece que tuviste una noche esplendida! –Ganándose una mirada reprobatoria por parte de Mai, mientras Nao reía.

-Nos alegra verlas tan contentas hija! Pero no voy a permitir que otra escena como la de anoche se repita –Dijo Akio con voz calmada, muy en el fondo se alegraba que por fin su hija haya conquistado el amor de Natsuki, sonriendo les dijo–Por lo cual solo les pido que sean más discretas.

-Así será señor! –Dijo Natsuki, volteando a ver a la morena dándole una sonrisa.

-Perdón padre, prometemos que no volverá a pasar! –Mientras las dos tomaban asiento.

-Vaya! Y yo que esperaba más castigo, por lo menos que valiera la pena el dinero que perdí –haciendo un puchero y mirando a Mai.

-Qué demonios te pasa araña, te juro que si no fuera porque todo está arreglado te daría la peor paliza de tu vida!

-En verdad Nat, ya son novias? –Mirándolas con asombro.

-Bueno yooo… No se lo he pedido, puedo Akio? –Pidiendo su permiso.

-Todo tuyo Natsuki! –tomando la mano de Yannis, diciéndose con la mirada "por fin".

Natsuki volteo hacia Shizuru y tomando sus manos para ponerlas en su pecho, mientras su rostro se ponía rojo, el rojo más profundo y brilloso que se pudieran imaginar. Tomando un respiro profundo y mirando a los ojos a la morena, reunió el valor necesario para hacer la pregunta.

-Shizuru, quieres ser mi novia? -cruzando sus miradas con amor.

Ahora estaba segura que no era un juego y que pasara lo que pasara quería estar a su lado. Ya no había más dudas, ni preguntas, solo les tocaba ser felices.

-Nada me haría más feliz mi Natsuki! –con una sonrisa radiante y sonrojándose.

Era el día más feliz de su vida, por fin había escuchado las palabras anheladas. Era como si el mundo conspirara para hacer crecer su amor por la peliazul y solo era el principio de un amor que jamás terminaría.

Para nadie paso desapercibida su felicidad y el amor que sentían una por la otra.

-Por fin mutt, pensé que nunca te animarías a dar ese paso! En verdad me alegro por ambas! –dando una pequeña inclinación de cabeza.

-Gracias Nao! –hablando las dos al mismo tiempo.

-Yo también me alegro mucho Natsuki, Shizuru! –Dijo Mai mirándolas con mucho cariño.

-Gracias Mai!

-Yo prefiero darles un abrazo! –dijo Yannis acercándose a ellas.

Después de los bueno deseos tuvieron el mejor desayuno de sus vidas al lado de las personas que más querían y que siempre estarían junto a ellas. Porque esa era su familia y lo seria siempre, ahora lo entendía perfectamente Natsuki.

Después del desayuno Natsuki, Mai y Nao se fueron a la escuela mientras Shizuru se quedaba un poco más en casa antes de irse a la empresa.

-Hija, quería decirte que ya me siento perfectamente y el delegar algunas responsabilidades a otras áreas en la empresa me quita preocupaciones, creo que es momento de regresar –tomando sus manos –Y que tú retomes tus estudios.

Shizuru lo miraba turbada, temerosa y sin saber que decir.

-Se lo que sientes, pero tienes que volver para terminar tus estudios, yo sé que Natsuki lo entenderá y te esperara el tiempo que sea necesario –Abrazándola.

-Pero papa, apenas estamos iniciando y Natsuki tiene miedo. Todo esto solo la preocuparía –Tratando de no llorar.

-Hija, tienes que hacerlo. Por lo menos termina este año y después lo sigues en la universidad de aquí, no puedes perder el año –acariciando su espalda.

Shizuru ya no pudo decir nada, sabía que tenía que ser madura y aceptar sus responsabilidades.

-Está bien padre! –Tratando de mostrarse alegre.

-Esa es mi chica! –sonriendo a ella.

Después de algunos minutos de despedirse de Yannis, ambos se dirigieron a la empresa. En el camino Shizuru no pudo evitar pensar en cómo tomaría la noticia Natsuki. Esperaba que todo estuviera bien para las dos.

Natsuki se sentía en las nubes, tanto que el día paso como un rayo de sol. Todos se daban cuenta de su sonrisa y la alegría que desbordaba. No era para menos, sentirse amada y correspondida era lo más maravilloso que le pudiera pasar.

Sentía una plenitud tan enorme que no le cambia en el cuerpo. De haber sabido desde un principio que así sentiría amar, se hubiera aventado al ruedo desde un principio. Y más si esa persona era su Shizuru, la que había estado para ella desde que se conocieron.

Era la hora de comer, así que le hablaría a la morena para saber sus planes. Tomando su celular le marco, esperando unos segundos hasta que la morena se puso al teléfono.

-Hola, yooo… quería .. Si podíamos.. Comer o algo así? –La verdad que no sabía cómo dirigirse a ella, le daba pena. Rascando su cabeza y poniéndose roja de la vergüenza.

-Claro Natsuki, que tal si nos vemos en un restaurante? –Sabiendo que la morena no podría decidir –el que está cerca del parque en media hora, te parece? –sonriendo para sí.

-Claro, ahí te veo! Shizuruuu! –casi gritando pensando que la morena podría colgar en cualquier momento.

-Si Natsuki? –Mirando los papeles que tenía en el escritorio.

-Yooo.. Te amo! –Levantando su vista al cielo azul desde los arboles donde siempre estacionaba su moto.

-Te amo mi Natsuki! –Dejando de lado los papeles y recargándose en su silla para girarla a la ventana y mirar el cielo azul sonriéndole por ese regalo.

Entonces Natsuki colgó sonriendo también.

Natsuki se apresuró aguardar sus cosas en el compartimento de la moto, mientras tomaba su casco para ponérselo montando su moto al mismo tiempo y saliendo a toda velocidad de su guarida.

Rápidamente llego al restaurante, Shizuru todavía no llegaba así que decidió tomar la mesa para esperarla. Se fue al fondo y se sentó en una que estaba en un rincón, cerca de una ventana con la vista hacia el parque mientras esperaba a que llegara, su vista se posaba en las personas que iban y venían una y otra vez esperando el momento de ver a su amada Kaichou.

Shizuru llego en su carro, al bajar miro la moto de Natsuki estacionada y no pudo evitar que una gran sonrisa se formara en su rostro. Bajo rápidamente arreglándose un poco la falda corta que llevaba caminado en la búsqueda de su amor.

Al entrar al restaurante busco con la mirada a la peliazul y al encontrarla se dirigió hacia ella. Natsuki estaba un poco distraída mirando al parque así que no se había dado cuenta que la morena estaba a su lado.

Shizuru queriendo jugar con ella se acercó sigilosamente para darle un beso en la mejilla ganándose un grito de la peliazul.

-Iiiaaaa! Pero que te …. –no terminando la frase al mirar a la morena sonriendo hacia ella –Shizuruuu! –Levantándose para tomarla entre sus brazos –Cuando dejaras de gastarme bromas? –Mirándola con un puchero.

-Ara, creo que nunca! Y más si gritas de esa manera! Eres tan linda! –Acercándose para darle un beso suave en los labios para después sonreírle –Aunque me gusta más como gritas de otra manera! –Dándole un guiño sexy.

-A mí también me gusta cuando gritas de otra manera! –Entrando en el juego de la morena –Y como jadeas y te mueves! –diciendo esto último con una voz ronca y sensual en su oído ganándose un jadeo sexy de la morena –Así como este!

Abrazándola más y besando su cuello queriendo desaparecer a todo el mundo que se encontraba en ese momento en el restaurante.

Shizuru sintió que la temperatura de su cara subía a un nivel muy alto y sintiendo su cuerpo temblar por tal acto.

-Mmm Natsuki, te amo! –acercándose más a su cuello.

-Te amo Shizuru! –Alejándose un poco de ella –Tomemos asiento!

-Creo que será lo mejor! –Sonriendo a ella mientras las dos tomaban el mismo asiento para estar más cercas.

En ese momento se acercó una mesera para dejar la carta, pero ambas sabían lo que querían así que pidieron de una vez sus respectivas comidas.

-Como te fue en la empresa? –Acariciando el dorso de su mano.

-Muy bien, se me fue volando el día! –Sonriendo a la morena –Y a ti, como te fue?

-Muy bien, termine los exámenes y tengo una semana libre! –Dándole una gran sonrisa.

En esos momentos llego la mesera con sus órdenes, esperando a que todo estuviera en su lugar empezaron a comer mientras hablaban de todo, se sentía un aura llena de amor y comprensión, solo con mirarlas se daban cuenta que las unía algo más fuerte que una simple amistad.

-Te gustaría ir a otro lado? –dijo Natsuki mirando a la morena mientras tomaba su te.

-Vamos al parque! –tenía ganas de caminar y darle la noticia del regreso a la escuela.

-Bien, pediré la cuenta para irnos! –Hablándole a la mesera.

Después de pagar salieron tomadas de las manos, decidieron dejar el auto y la moto ahí pues solo tenían que cruzar la calle para llegar.

-Parece que ya va a cambiar el clima, se siente un poco más fresco! –mientras ponía su brazo izquierdo por el hombro de Shizuru quien sonrió ante el gesto.

-Ya no te da pena que nos vean abrazadas? –tomándola de la cintura para acercarla más a ella mientras aspiraba fuerte al sentir el olor característico de su amada.

-Nunca me ha dado pena, no quería sentirme cercas de nadie sentimentalmente hablando –besando su cabeza –Pero ahora es diferente ya no tengo miedo a amarte, es algo inevitable!

Sonriendo ambas, mientras seguían caminando admirando la naturaleza que les regalaba tan hermoso lugar.

-Natsuki, tengo que decirte algo! –Parándose al sentir la tensión de la peliazul –Es algo que papa me dijo –volteándose hacia ella para abrazarla –Tengo que regresar a la escuela!

Natsuki se abrazó más a ella, tomando una bocanada de aire.

-Sera mucho tiempo? –tratando de contener sus sentimientos.

-Solo terminare este año, en cuanto lo haga regresare! Lo haré lo más rápido posible, lo prometo! –Apartándose un poco de ella para mirarla a los ojos –Prometes que me esperaras con paciencia y mucho amor? Lo necesitare para darme fuerzas al estar lejos de tu lado!

-Lo prometo! El tiempo es lo de menos, si he esperado tanto para ser feliz, puedo esperar un poco más –Uniendo sus labios en un beso tierno, probando cada uno de sus labios lentamente queriendo trasmitirle lo mucho que la amaba.

Se separaron un poco para poder respirar pero sin romper el abrazo.

-Solo queda una cosa, no quiero a esa tal Tomoe cercas de ti! –Haciendo un gruñido.

-Ara que celosa mi Natsuki! Claro que no, ella es cosa del pasado y solo me interesas tú! –poniendo su dedo índice en la nariz.

Mientras Natsuki trato de morderlo haciendo que lo retirara velozmente y ganándose una carcajada de la morena. Siguieron caminando un poco más para después regresar a casa.

La semana que siguió fue la más divertida para Natsuki quería aprovechar cada segundo, minuto, hora del día para estar con su amada y aunque hubiera querido acompañarla no podía pues era un viaje largo que no tenía caso hacer y mejor aprovecharon el tiempo en otras cosas con mayor "interés".

Los días pasaron volando y Shizuru se fue América seguida de una Tomoe que no daba su brazo a torcer, pero la morena ya había pintado su raya y no le quedaba más que hacer. Y le quedo claro un día que se encontró con Natsuki, la peliazul hizo ver su valía de delincuente en potencia si no dejaba en paz a Shizuru.

El tiempo paso rápido y lento, todos los días se hacían llamadas o mensajes que elevaban más sus ansias por encontrarse de nuevo. Cada una enfocada en sus estudios y Natsuki en el trabajo de un nuevo modelo de Ducati, esperaba que su prototipo fuera lanzado en dos años y entonces se convertiría en una de las mejores diseñadoras del mundo.

Shizuru estaba en el aeropuerto había terminado su año y lo único que quería era tomar el avión y reencontrarse con su peliazul. No le había dicho a nadie sobre su regreso, en silencio había hecho el cambio de papeles y solo su papa estaba enterado de que ya estaba inscrita en el siguiente año.

Estaba en la sala de espera mientras se hacía lo necesario para abordar el avión con una sonrisa de felicidad. Llegaría por la noche a su casa, había calculado el tiempo para llegar a la hora de la cena.

En casa de los Fujino se encontraban Yannis preparando la cena con ayuda de Mai y Mikoto, bueno Mikoto solo era la catadora de alimentos como le decía Nao.

-Creo que ya está todo listo, solo falta que lleguen nuestros comensales! –Dijo Yannis dándole un manotazo a Mikoto porque quería agarrar otro panecillo –Ya, cuando quieras cenar estarás llena!

-No lo creo, Mikoto puede comer más y nunca llenarse! –Riendo con ella.

Natsuki y Akio entraron por la puerta de la cocina casi empapados, acababa de empezar a llover a cantaros.

-Demonios, de donde saldrá tanta agua! –mirándola con vergüenza.

-Niña modula tu lenguaje! –Dándole una toalla a ella y otra Akio mientras besaba su mejilla –Hola amor, creo que deberían cambiarse antes de cenar.

-Si amor, eso haremos!

-Ya que, en un momento vuelvo –Natsuki iba mirando su celular que se había mojado un poco, quiso marcarle a Shizuru como siempre lo hacía pero no entraba la llamada así que decidió esperar, entrando en su habitación y dejándolo en le mesa de noche.

Después de veinte minutos todos se encontraban en la mesa del comedor platicando y comiendo en familia como todos los días.

El taxi del aeropuerto estaba en la entrada de la mansión Fujino pero el agua caía a cantaros.

-Lo siento señorita pero olvide el paraguas! –Todo mojado por bajar las maletas, mientras le abría la puerta a Shizuru.

-No se preocupe, no sabía que iba a llover! Tome y disculpe por la mojada! –Pagando y dándole una propina extra mientras bajada del auto y el agua empapaba sus ropas, pero aun así se sentía feliz por fin estaría al lado de la peliazul.

Se dirigió a la puerta y abrió mientras arrastraba las maletas a la estancia por fortuna no traía mucho equipaje pues desde que supo que regresaría lo más pronto posible se había deshecho de muchas cosas que había regalado a sus mismos compañeros.

Podía escuchar las voces provenientes del comedor y con sigilo se acercó mirando a todos comiendo tan tranquilamente, su mirada busco al amor de su vida sonriendo al encontrarla con su pijama de gatitos que ella le había regalado el año pasado.

Yannis fue la primera en verla ahogando un gemido al ver la señal de silencio que Shizuru le había hecho, se acercó con cuidado a la espalda de Natsuki, pues su silla estaba de espalda a la entrada.

Mientras los otros sonreían para sí mismos, Shizuru acorto la distancia y puso sus manos en los ojos de Natsuki quien pego un respingo al sentir las manos heladas sobre su cara.

-Ara Natsuki, sabes quién soy? –sonriendo a los demás.

Natsuki quito sus manos y se puso de pie en el mismo momento tomando a la morena entre sus brazos no importándole que estuviera empapada.

-Mi amor, Shizuru! –Aspirando su aroma fresco por la humedad.

-Natsuki, te extrañe! –Poniendo sus manos en sus hombros.

Nadie quería intervenir mientras la pareja estuviera abrazada diciéndose cosas al oído, Natsuki le dio un beso tierno y discreto.

-Bueno Natsuki deja abrazar a mi hija, no todo es tuya! –Carraspeando para llamar su atención.

Natsuki se separó de ella besándole los labios otra vez, mirándola mientras saludaba a los demás.

-Hija porque no dijiste que vendrías, hubiéramos ido por ti al aeropuerto! –regañándola su mama.

-Porque quería darles una sorpresa! –tomando de la mano a Natsuki.

-Pues sí que nos las diste, mas a Nat! No se esperaba algo así –dijo Mai muy alegre, mirando los ojos de amor con que Natsuki la veía.

-Quieres cenar, ya estábamos por terminar pero te esperamos! –dijo Yannis –aunque primero deberías ir a cambiarte de ropa.

-No mama, prefiero tomar algo ligero e irme a cambiar! –muy alegre de encontrarse otra vez con sus seres queridos.

-Ve subiendo mientras voy a la cocina por un vaso de leche y galletas, te parece? –dijo Natsuki.

-Perfecto, eso estará muy bien aparte Natsuki también ocupa cambiarse!

-En un momento estoy contigo! –yendo a la cocina a traer lo necesario para la morena.

Shizuru se despidió de todos y los demás también se prepararon para ir a dormir.

Estaba en el cuarto de baño cuando escucho entrar a Natsuki mientras su mama se despedía de ella y les deseaba las buenas noches.

Se metió a la regadera pues necesitaba un baño caliente para contrarrestar el frió de la lluvia. El agua caliente cubrió su hermoso cuerpo mientras pasaba la esponja por sus curvas cerrando los ojos, se sentía cansada pero feliz.

Natsuki escucho el agua correr y sin pensarlo empezó a desnudarse, ella también se había mojado un poco así que decidió unirse a la morena.

Shizuru estaba concentrada en su baño cuando sintió unos brazos que la pegaban a un cuerpo duro mientras recorrían su cuello con dulces besos, volteándose para quedar de frente a su amor y corresponder a las caricias que la peliazul con tanto amor le brindaba.

-Estas cansada? –Mientras la enjabonaba con dulzura.

-Mmmm, un poco! –pasando sus manos por el cabello y mirando esos ojos verdes que la volvían loca.

-Bien, creo que con esto es suficiente! No quiero que te duermas aquí! –mirando su rostro cansado, pues el viaje había sido largo.

Tomando dos toallas y secando a la morena primero y después ella. Ya que estaban secas tomo la playera y se la puso. Después el short pequeño y la ayudo también. Tenía ganas de tomarla en ese mismo momento pero no quería verse como una maniática sexual.

Después ella hizo lo mismo mientras la morena miraba la escena, no se había dado cuenta de lo cansada que se sentía. En verdad el viaje la había agotado pero nada era poco para la felicidad que la embargaba.

Ya que estuvieron listas Natsuki hizo que se tomara el vaso de leche con algunas galletas y la morena sin oponer resistencia le hizo caso en todo. Después de unos minutos se encontraban acostadas y abrazadas una a la otra.

-Natsuki?

-Si?

-Te amo, estoy tan feliz de estar ya a tu lado!

-Te amo, no sabes cuánto te extrañe! Ahora que te tengo, haré lo posible porque siempre estemos juntas!

Besando sus labios dulcemente, probando su cavidad caliente y dulce, perdiéndose en un sinfín de emociones mientras el beso se hacía más profundo y ansioso. Todas esas ansias de no tenerla en varios veces multiplicado por el amor que ambas sentían.

Las manos de Natsuki empezaron a recorrer su cuerpo pérdida en el deseo de tenerla, quería sentirla, probarla y Shizuru tenía la misma imperiosa necesidad. Sin pensarlo más se decidieron de sus ropas y entre caricia y caricia iban perdiendo la cordura.

Trazando caminos, perdiéndose entre las veredas ya conocidas y buscando otras nuevas mientras sus cuerpos se alzaban al deseo de sus fervientes corazones.

Hicieron el amor con otro conocimiento, ese que solo deja el sufrimiento de las almas separadas cuando sienten un amor tan profundo como el mismo océano y que solo pocos llegan a conocer.

Y así seria por siempre, porque ese amor que se tenían era tan grande como el mismo cielo y el infierno a la vez.

GRACIAS POR LEER! HASTA PRONTO!


End file.
